Code Name: 'Demon-Eye': Christmas Horror Special OVA
by tmdrago
Summary: Here's a bonus OVA made up Anime-like script story of a Christmas one here I came up with for your holidays. Note: Don't read unless you have read after Chapter/Episode 19 please to know what's going on first before this getting here. I love Christmas and enjoy.
1. Opening

Code Name: Demon-Eye

By Tayla Drago

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye' series proudly presents an OVA special… *Code Name: 'Demon-Eye' Christmas Horror Special OVA (takes place after episode 19) or a Alice in Wonderland-like story of a Christmas style of a nightmare adventure with some changes and different themes.

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye' Christmas Horror Special OVA or… (Terra in Christmas World)

'Cast members… Know who's who but Christmas version instead':

Terra Ivy - as herself and Alice (Alice)

*Becky Gold - as herself a little girl with special powers

*Mr. Glow Dog - as stuff doll but acts himself as a talking toy dog

Black Boom Foxy - herself and White Angel (Knave of the Hearts)

Jason Brown - as himself and the Nut Cracker Prince (White Rabbit)

Ray Leonardo K - as himself and Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer (Mad Hatter)

Mikki Minimo - as herself and walking and talking Ballerina Doll (Walking and Talking Mushroom)

Richie Hacker - as himself and the Puppet Judderman (Cheshire Cat)

Sinba, the Black Panther - as himself and the Abominable Snow Monster (Juggernaut Monster but in Water)

X-Vena - as herself as a robot and Ice Pixie (The Caterpillar)

Mayor Mojoku - as himself as chief of the police force and Santa Claus (King of Hearts)

*Becky's Mother and Father - as themselves

Hawk Eye - as herself and a holiday talk Horse (The Mouse/ Talking Door Knob)

Guzzle Bella - as herself and the Snow Princess ruler of Christmas Town (Queen of Hearts or The Red Queen)

Kimberly Taylor - as herself and a talking Red Rose-like person with beauty (Talking Flower)

Jab Jab - as himself as a Demon Dog and a White Timbre Wolf (Doo-Doo Bird)

Rex Claw - as himself and a Christmas Baker (Chef)

Stacie Cooler - as herself and an Angel Cake (The Duchess)

Dr. Hicks - as a Chipmunk (The Lizard)

Alice and Derek - as themselves and Jack-in-a-Box and Doll Orient (two annoying mice)

Dex Plix - as a Cowboy (Fish Footman)

Luke Carrey - as a Stuffed Bear (Frogman)

Launch - as a Polar Bear (The Mock Turtle)

Fee Fee Lou - as a Gingerbread Cookie Person (Flamingo Girl)

Jerry Hawk - as Toy Solider (Humpy Dumpy)

Unit Laser - as a Toy Train (Hedgehog Machine instead of a man)

Rat - as a Christmas Tree (Talking Christmas Tree)

Raven - as a Woodpecker (living on the talking Christmas Tree)

Polly - as Elves (Card of Flush Armies)

Jennie Vine - as a Figure Barbie Ice Skater (The March Hare but a Girl)

*Kathleen Diane - as herself as a the bad guy who steals children in dreams and Wicked Scary Lady Demons (Dark Shadows of an evil side of the Red Queen)

*Demon Rats - as themselves who work for Kathleen (Sewer Rats)

*Dark Shadows (Wicked Scary Lady's minions)

Mariah Flower - as Penguin with glasses (Dormouse 1)

Johnny Shot - as Penguin with camera around his neck (Dormouse 2)

Jackie X. - as Penguin with head band (Dormouse 3)

July Blue - as Penguin with ear rings (Dormouse 4)

Melissa Star - as the Candy Maker also a cameo in spirit

Nicolas Ivy, Lisa Ivy and Thomas - as themselves as spirit cameo

Jessie Stone and Rosa Keri - as Sister Seals (Tweedledee and Tweedledum)

*Missing Children - as themselves

The story begins on the new day of 2006 year on Christmas Eve (December the 24th) afternoon in California. A lovely sunny day of a state that never snows like Texas and Arizona, for it was another year f Christmas once again for everyone to still celebrated it on a nice warm weather with no snow but still designs and all up of a Summer-like holidays; everyone family and love ones finish with their shopping, getting a tree, having lights inside the house and out, Christmas movies, food, drinks, having fun, not being cold at all, wearing summer clothes still, and much more… Even the Demon-Eye members are celebrating it too together this year after soon many bounty captures and work to be done they all get a break until their next bounty hunting just in case. Down at the police station Mojoku, Hawk Eye, General, Guzzle, and some other cops have their party of Christmas and so does Ray's friends Jennie, Mariah, Johnny, Jackie, and July back at their apartment; the rest too back at Jason and Terra's high school just going on Christmas Vacation now even for Principle Moore and his family.

Lou and her family, with four friends of the Demon-Eye members Dex, Luke, Jessie, and Rosa having fun at a friend's big party Christmas all night long, along with the pet shop store for the birds to be ready for Santa as well as both Polly and Raven helping out, Launch too back at her home, Jerry and his robot help make the dinner for their family, Rat helping out the homeless in his neighbor hood, and let's not forget all the children excited to get gifts from Santa Claus again 'or so they think of'… Dr. Hicks working hard on Christmas Eve before he goes home to enjoy the holidays, the Drop Out Gang Stacie, Rex, Jab Jab, the other kids, and Kimberly try having the best Christmas again this year together, with Alice and Derek doing their show just in case before they air off tonight, and who cannot forget the bounty hunter heroes having their own Christmas together. Fox making sure all the colorful lights work okay, both Richie and Mikki pick out the good candy treats 'only for Richie to eat soon non-stop, Sinba making sure the place looks clean, X-Vena searching on You Tube to pick a good holiday movie to watch, Jason giving water in the Christmas tree, and Ray getting himself a good work out on making sure the food is all good for tonight. All was good but for one…

That was Terra Ivy for having her third year without her family and brother with her to celebrate it like they did long ago, for every year she feels so miserable and very sad to have Christmas alone without ever being happy, always being in a very bad mood to take her anger out on others to release it out of her body to anyone, Jason (although he tries every year to cheer his woman up), and on children. For she narrates herself telling a story on this Christmas night on her weirdness dream of her life time with one child in it, with her words of the story of Alice in Wonderland of a Christmas style.

Terra: (sighs in sadness seeing every Christmas things around her) Here we go again…

Terra Ivy begins to narrator her side of the story.

"Once again it's Christmas Eve, for my third miserable year to have without my Big Brother here or Melissa and my Mom and Dad being alive to be with me. It was one of those good times even with Jason with us but with only him and me it still makes me feel terrible having it, for the third year without them and now with me joining the Demon-Eye gang is more difficult to do. Just seeing and hearing everything makes me sadder and madder at once."

Terra tells about the actions she's doing while telling it.

"Everything I see, hear, go near, and bumping into people who loves the holidays makes me get upset all over. From bad headaches, sadness of my past to think about to make me scream really loud, go crazy just to crush anything object I see from punches and kicks to get it all out of my body, I even yell at others for no reason which makes them all run away… And would you even believe I take it all out on the children too?

That's right. But I'm no Scrooge from the Christmas Carol story.

I have to be a little bit more careful not scaring the kids away that leave me to tell another story. About six months ago, every child in every state, town, countries, and so on all go missing from their own beds at night times without a trace. No kidnappers, murder, turning invisible, uncontrollable mutation powers, just nothing. I'm talking about someone with the powers to make kids go missing with their mothers and fathers go crazy and very tear down missing their own children. Okay, that makes me upset still just thinking about it! Fox, I, and the others have been on the case for quite some time now but with no leads, clues, and suspects to solve this and get our bounty so it's still on hold for the time being, not good news at all to hear I know. Between the case and my suffering it doesn't change a thing or never will in any year for me… For Jason Brown it was nice of him to always make me feel better, I don't think it will the third time so no offense to him or Ray's first with us too who wants a little kiss or a peek on the cheek won't do for me either. Sorry, dude. Yep, the bounty hunt and the bad holiday of a life time sucks to never help me out. Or so I thought. For this year in one night changes everything after coming across with a young little girl who's only with five years old, on the streets…

Oh, wait! I forgot to mention I was out doing my favorite things and carrying lots of junk 'like you want to know what I bought' and was on my way home or hideout where I met – her."

Terra bumps into a little girl as the two walked into each other. For this five year old girl was a cute red head person with a pure heart: has bright blue glowing-like eyes, freckles on her cheeks, a long red hair in two stick up pony-tails of yellow ribbons, bright skin, wearing a pink dress (similar like Princess Peaches one but doesn't go all the way down), long brown kids' boots with bunnies on it, a golden bow on the back of her dress, and wears a silver necklace with a blue sapphire on it that was real. Her name is Becky Gold who's one of the friendliest, kindest, happiest, and caring daughters of a loving hard working business family ever. Her mother is a cooker and her father works at a car dealing/buying company as she tries waiting for them near the car store to pick her up to go to the groceries to by holiday foods. Where Becky bumps into Terra in the spot, the little girl was smiling happily but Terra wasn't not in the mood she's in.

Becky: Excuse me, Lady, but may I have my bag back please?

Terra: Bag?

Becky: Yes, I drop it next to you.

Becky points out the bag with something in it to Terra next to her feet; she grabs it then takes out her anger at Becky for not just her misery on Christmas but for a child to be out on the streets alone.

Terra: (snaps at Becky) Listen, brat, its dangerous being on being by you without a grown up you know! Plus you're not supposed to talk to strangers! Do you have any parent!? There's a bad man taking others like you away if you don't watch your back!

Terra's yelling made poor little Becky cry in the cute way but too sad to watch. Terra was about to leave with the bag next to Becky, but seeing that she didn't mean to get angry at her, she turn around to say that she was sorry by handing some tissues to her.

Terra: Here.

Becky blows her nose hard leaving Terra to wipe the tears off her face.

Terra: And here, your bag. (hands the bag to Becky) Look I'm sorry for yelling at you like that but what I said is true.

Becky: About missing kids like me and should watch out for bad people? I know about that, Lady, I'm waiting for my Mommy and Daddy to get out of work at the Chevy Car place.

Becky pointed out the Chevy area across the street where her father works on where she's waiting for her parents.

Terra Okay, so you do have a family good. And did they say to wait there?

Becky: Yes.

Terra: Good. So tell me why you left that spot?

Becky: Because I was just finishing my Christmas shopping at a nearby store to get. It was in and out, I knew the place and a bought what I needed. (shows the receipt) See? I paid for it.

Terra: So now you're going back for real to wait?

Becky: Of course I am, Lady.

Terra: (to herself) Lady…? (to Becky) I have a name you know.

Becky: Really? Look I'll be okay. My Mommy said to stay where you are or somewhere you know very well and good people and don't go anywhere else. I'm a good girl, I've always been and for Santa too this year.

Terra: I see… That's good, you got everything.

Becky notices that Terra was really sad.

Becky: Say, Lady- I mean, Miss, you don't like Christmas?

Terra: Well, not like I hated it or anything. It just it's been three years since I had a good Christmas with my family and they're not here so now it's my third feeling sad and hateful like every year I do.

Becky: Oh, no. No family Christmas? How sad. What happen to your Mommy and Daddy? Why aren't they here? Do you have other family members?

Terra: My parents aren't… Well… They aren't around no more to put it like that, my Big Brother is missing somewhere who doesn't know that I'm alive, and I got no one else but my childhood friend who's cute. I got friends too it just… Doesn't feel right for me. (snaps out of it) Wait! A kid like you why I am talking about this?

Becky: No, it's alright. I get it. People should never be sad on Christmas. They should be happy to get presents, being with people you care for or family, have food, and watch movies for Santa to be happy for you not being sad. You shouldn't be alone anymore.

Terra: It's fine, I'm use to it.

Becky: No! (grabs hold of Terra's arm) You should have a good Christmas with me and my Mommy and Daddy; you can be my new big sister. You can. You don't need bad brother and runaway parents like yours, you can have us with your friends.

Terra: you're serious? You're not like any other kid I seen before.

Becky: Well, now you can. My name is Becky Gold like material gold. (laughs in a cute way) What's yours?

Terra: Terra Ivy. But you don't want to be hanging out with me; I'm like a cop that hunts bad guys.

Becky: Like a super hero police person?

Terra: Something like that…

Becky: Oh, that's why you're so busy. That's okay; maybe when you're done we can play, alright? Please?

Terra: Well, I…?

Becky: Let's shake on it.

Before Terra could shake Becky's hand to make a promise to be friends, Becky's Father and Mother were coming out of Chevy's to leave and get their daughter to bring back home by calling her on where she is where they can see her.

Becky's Mom: Becky, where are you?

Becky's Dad: Time to go home now.

Becky: Oops, there's my Mommy and Daddy now. (grabs Terra's hand and shakes it) There we go. Terri, you and I are now best friends so I'll play with you tomorrow on Christmas Day, okay? I'll make sure that Santa gives you a gift too. I got to go now, I'll see you later. (leaves)

Terra: Oh! Okay, stay safe I don't want you getting hurt now! And watch where you're crossing the streets!

Becky: Okay!

Becky goes back to her family waiting for her across the streets as she waves good bye to Terra and she did the same, afterwards she felt silly doing that as she's a member of a new family.

Terra: (to herself) Well, that was weird. I mean come on! Who does this Becky girl thinks I am a brand new sister that she picks out without knowing anything about them? I have to admit compare to that freak Richie and his girlfriend Lou ninja girl, this one's alright. Nice enough to cheer me up a bit, just a little.

As Terra sees Becky back with her family about to leave to their car together, someone on the streets started shooting in the air a shot gun for everyone all over the town to hear so many times as she walks up to the Gold family. Having dark purple eyes, dark blue lip stick on her lips, long purple hair, lots of black jewelry on, a short black dress, carrying a black bag, and black high heel shoes she was one of the most wanted bounties on the most wanted list name Kathleen Diane. The Father went up to Kathleen to ask what her business with them is but instead she knocks him out with the heavy handle of the shot gun, making him go out cold on the sidewalks leaving his wife and Becky scared as they try to run away fast while holding hands; only for Kathleen to run after them to slow them down with powerful sleeping gas she releases making the Mother of Beck to fall asleep to leave Becky defenseless 'while Terra was watching everything seeing that this was serious now'. She had gone save Becky and stop Kathleen quickly in her Harpy form. For Kathleen approaches to Becky trying to scream for help 'some went to call for the cops while other runs away in fear' being dragged away by the arm grabbing.

Kathleen: (to Becky) Come, child, your new home is with me. (got a wet cloth to use on Becky to put her to sleep for a while)

Becky: No! Let go of me! Help! Mommy! Daddy! Anyone! Terri! Save me please! Stranger! Stranger!

Kathleen: I'm no stranger, sweetie; I'm your new better mommy to love forever.

Terra: You're about to be in hell when I'm done with you, freak show!

Terra uses her feathers to drop the two items out of Kathleen's hands, blows her away, and takes Becky to safety.

Terra: You're okay.

Becky: Terri…? (surprise to see Terra on what she looks like now)

Terra: No time to talk! We need to go now!

Kathleen gets back up really fast and very mad about to strike back.

Becky: (sees Kathleen catching up to them) Terri, watch out!

Terra was about to attack Kathleen again, but she fights back by running up to her head butting and shocking her with a powerful electric taster stunning Terra's body badly and sending her flying with a powerful kick. Before she did 'without even knowing', Becky tries grabbing hold of Terra from her arm sending weird energy-like waves of a mutation powers she has within inside of Terra then she goes flying hitting hard into the big metal trash can. Becky try all that she could to break free from Kathleen's grasp, but she was too strong no matter how much Becky tried to struggle or call out for Terra.

Becky: Terri!

Kathleen: Now you're mine.

Kathleen covers Becky's mouth with a wet cloth of sleeping chemicals to make Becky fall asleep for her to take away easily.

Becky: No! Stop, I won't let you take me! Terri! Help me! Help us quickly! Help!

Terra: No… Becky… (blacks out)

Before Terra knew it trying to reach to Becky as she was being carried away from Kathleen for everyone t watch while they were hiding as the police sirens were coming meaning the police will arrive too late to stop her, Terra soon slowly sees darkness to be out cold. With her mind in a deep sleep herself after that powerful hit she fears the worse will happen to Becky like the other missing kids.

"Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse for me on Christmas out of all the bad crap I been through, this had to happen to me. Minding my own business, meeting a cute kid, seeing trouble, stopping trouble, and then failing to see another victim being taken away by a psycho mother-like being of a criminal! That wasn't a normal freak show alright, some other bad guy on the loose with powers. Can I say the same for that kid Becky? I couldn't tell really… I always face death only to be in a deep sleep with nothing left to do but Becky's bag of the gift in my hands. I mean, damn it! This can't be how it ends for me, right?

Wrong! You'll see. For once I finally get up things will soon get crazy for me unlike anything else in any fairy tale that I have read in my life time – I'm talking about a cooler version of mine that's cool and a kick ass version of both Christmas things and Alice in Wonderland in one story. Oh, you'll so enjoy it as much as I will later on."


	2. Prologue

Prologue – Alice Awake/dreaming again

Terra started remembering her good old days in her past where she, Nicolas, and her parents were all celebrating Christmas together as a family 'along with Jason, Melissa, and Kimberly' with every detail Terra was telling was showing her past as a child then.

"I couldn't forget the greatest times I ever had with just me, my Big Brother, Mom, and Dad for we were the only four members in the family t always have a great Christmas together. It sucked that I didn't have any uncles, aunts, grandmothers, grandfathers, great grandparents, cousins, nephews, or nieces but only us four. But it didn't matter we all loved each other very much. My parents were hard working people and so was Big Brother afterwards when he got older before I did; so we had one of the best Christmas's every year little by little and the years going by growing up. Soon Kimberly 'I couldn't believe an orphan like her had a fun time once before Melissa came along' and Jason too with no parents at all had tons of fun and our friends as part of the family too, sort of.

One of my favorite year was when Big Brother and I were kids or very little where we always had fun four he was four years older than me, one of my favorite gifts from him was a dog doll that when you hug it glows in the dark and was one of my best friends for which I still had today… As a treasure to remember my Big Brother until he returns to me one day or when I find him! I'm not a baby you know! That doesn't mean I can hold on to it forever as a memento. The toy was called Mr. Glow Dog but I always called it Brightly for short. Since the craziness happening to both Kimberly, myself, Big Brother disappearing, the JAM break out, the powers, and my parents and Melissa's murder three years ago I had one of my worse year on Christmas to never be happy again. So now you all know half of my reasons why I can never be happy on Christmas which is now my third year without my family."

Terra was still out cold completely but soon and slowly she wakes up from the voice coming from Fox herself. For the sound was quiet at first which soon becomes a bit louder for Terra to hear, while opening her eyes. From a blurry view which it finally clears up for her to see normally again.

Fox: Terra, sugar? You okay, can you move?

Terra: Fox…? Hey. (gets up only for her head to hurt badly) Ow! Jesus, my head!

Fox: (laughs) You said Jesus.

Terra: Get off my back.

Terra remembers being in the fight with Kathleen to save Becky from her and her parents were hurt from protecting her daughter, she started to panic.

Terra: Where's Becky!?

Fox: Who?

Terra: The little girl! Some crazy bitch came out of nowhere with a loaded shot gun, taking the beating to her parents, and tries kidnapping the kid! That's who! I tried stopping her but somehow I underestimated her strength that was some brutal force. We have to stop her!

Fox: Oh, that. We did try stopping her while I was looking for you but no luck. She took the kid and got away for what the parents told the cops they're with them for questioning.

Terra: So they're okay?

Fox: Yes, just not happy to see their daughter being taken away.

Fox pointed out to Terra seeing the police asking questions about Kathleen and hoping to find the whereabouts to their daughter, for the mother was upset crying for her husband to confirm her. Terra felt really sorry for them which had something to do with the missing children case.

Terra: Fox, you don't think this is connected to the other missing children?

Fox: Possibly.

Terra: Then that crazy person might be behind all of it. We got to stop her!

Fox stops Terra.

Fox: Hold on, Terra. We have to wait right now; until we get orders from Mojoku we can't do anything about it. Not you, me, or the others plus is Christmas Eve, tomorrows Christmas Day a big holiday, and we can't-

Terra: What!? Are you serious!? We can't say about it!?

Fox: Well, I try to but no luck. And for us to spend the first team Christmas…

Terra got mad on what she wasn't hearing from Fox, it wasn't like her at all for they always go down to business and never fail on it but not this one. She runs up to Fox, grabs her by the shirt, and demands real reasons why.

Terra: Oh I see. You want us to mind our own business like it was no big deal leaving innocent brats in danger from a dirty slut by having a good Christmas like family! Is that right!? Well, sorry to be so sensitive on this but I'll pass for Christmas is bad news for me since my parents were killed and my Big Brother went missing!

Fox: Like hell you will, girl!

Terra: I'm doing it whether you like it or not!

Fox slaps Terra's across the face really hard to snap her out of it and was angry at her.

Terra: Fox…?

Fox: I said no and that's final until we're called in! (stops the subject) Now let's go back home.

Terra felt like walking home alone instead of getting a ride back with Fox.

Terra: No thanks, I'll walk.

Fox: (to herself) See you back I guess.

Terra had no trouble walking back home by herself while carrying things and holding on to the bag of Becky's present's in, she looks at it seeing it's the old fairy tale called 'Alice in Wonderland'. It has been a while since she read the book like that since her elementary school.

Terra: Alice in Wonderland, huh? I haven't read this book in a long time. Makes me want to read it again.

Fox follows Terra while driving slowly knowing on what she said to her was the wrong thing to do, just give a choice that she or her team can't break the law to do it. Back at the neighbor hood River Road 'with lots of people getting ready for Christmas' so of course was Demon-Eye members back at their home/hide out; with Jason up stairs in the other room doing some work, Ray almost finish setting up dinner, X-Vena setting up the Christmas lights in and out of the house with the music playing, Sinba decorating the Christmas tree, and both of Mikki and Richie doing the same with orients and candy-canes to put up for everyone one of them was having fun for another good year.

Ray: (to everyone from the kitchen) Hey, you guys, it's almost done! Get ready to eat soon! (to himself) This is going to be the best Christmas ever. Even more better to treat Terra so good she might kiss me underneath mistletoe; I'm so excited for that to happen!

Ray continues setting up the table with Jason almost done and thinking the same thing Ray was with Terra only to cheer her up after two times for the third to be hopefully a better one.

Jason: Oh, Terra… Please have a good one this year for me?

Sinba, Mikki, and Richie were almost done with the tree besides X-Vena first Christmas to have the other three were happy to have it together as friends.

Richie: (singing joyfully while finishing the tree) Jingle bell, jingle bells, lots of candy-canes. Eat for me, sweet of treats, and some for the tree…

Mikki: Mr. Hacker, don't eat so much. You'll spoiled dinner and it's for the tree.

Richie: I can't help it if I love candy so much.

Mikki: But it's for eating after dinner.

Richie: Hey, first Christmas with anyone here.

Mikki: Yeah, me too, without our parents. But will still make it happen together.

Richie: You bet! (looks around the house) Say, where's Terra and Foxy gone to?

X-Vena: I believe Fox went to go check on Terra for her afternoon stroll. Though she isn't so happy celebrating Christmas with us or ever for three years.

Richie: Why's that?

Mikki: Because on what happen to her that's far worse on what happen to us. Mr. Brown's parents murder, Mr. Leonardo never having any family, my killed, Mr. Hacker's missing father, Sinba found from the wild, X-Vena program into a robot, Ms. Foxy born alone, but Ms. Ivy… Her older brother going missing and her parent's murder and being set up on a crime she didn't do for people to hate you forever? Its hard also sad just thinking about it.

X-Vena: We know, Mikki, we all know.

Richie: So that's why we're making Terra's a good one?

Mikki: Yep! We got everything set up so now we wait until tomorrow to surprise her with.

Sinba catches the nut cracker doll that almost fell quickly and puts it further away from everyone else on the floor.

Richie: Nice on, boy! Is that Terra's surprise?

X-Vena: Ah, Richie, I do believe that's far from it. But it does tell a beautiful tale.

Mikki: The Nut Cracker Prince is a popular and most beautiful story ever. A tale that's about a girl having a cracker doll that comes to life a handsome prince and they both fall in love into a lovely world with magic.

X-Vena: Besides in a magical world with creatures, snow, animals, bad rats, and toys coming to live it is a wonderful story.

Richie: Like Alice in Wonderland, Snow White, or Santa Claus is Coming to Town?

Mikki: The last part doesn't really have a point there, Mr. Hacker.

Richie: Oh. In any case, let's make a good one for Terra here!

X-Vena: Of course!

Mikki: Here, here!

Sinba roars a bit.

X-Vena finally lights up the last plug to the Christmas tree as it looked great with lots of other things on it.

Richie: Hooray! We did it, it works! (dances around on the ladder while holding a bag full of candy) It works, it works-

Both Terra and Fox return as Terra openings the door so hard for the tree to be push aside a bit making Richie to lose balance and fall on the floor really hard only to land on Sinba saving him. He was alright for Mikki and X-Vena to call that one a close call. As Terra entered in room and still mad at Fox 'who came next' and still fighting about the bounty and missing children case they won't do, all because of the holidays stopping them.

X-Vena: Nice save there, Sinba, close one.

Mikki: (to Richie going up to him) Mr. Hacker, are you okay?

Richie moves his head up with a candy-cane launched up his nose.

Richie: I think I'll be fine.

Mikki: Mr. Hacker, your nose!

Richie: What? (sees the candy) Oh, no problem.

Richie snorts the entire candy-cane up his nose with great force then eating it normally with Sinba's eyes rolling back and X-Vena and Mikki were shocked after seeing that.

Richie: I was hungry!

Mikki: Hey, welcome back, you two… Huh?

Terra and Fox were auguring in words for X-Vena knew it was serious to get involved so she slowly backs away from them, same with Mikki trying to get Richie out of the room.

Richie: What's going on?

Mikki: Something for us not to be involved in right now, trust us.

Richie: Okay.

As soon as X-Vena, Mikki, and Richie stayed close together in the other room Sinba try to stop both Fox and Terra from fighting himself, but Terra turns around giving Sinba the evil look in her eyes. That scared him enough to go in the other room with the other three. Only for Ray to stay close to the kitchen to hear everything going on between the two girls.

Ray: Oh, boy. Now what are they fighting about?

Fox: Look, Terra, what more can I funky say to you? I'm sorry. But if it'll make you feel any better once we get the word to go, I'll be sure you can get debts on this kidnapper children freak show. But you can't just make me change my mind by arguing here.

Terra: Oh, please! I told once about my past for Jason told you more that I'm not celebrating Christmas anymore or with you because it makes me feel like crap!

Fox: Hearing you say that make you sound and act like a child right now!

Terra: As if! I want to do the job myself and you won't let me!

Fox: I said we will but not now! After all the planning we got for you too!

Terra: I don't need it!

Fox: But in a nice weather like this to have Christmas is like summer all the time. We're only trying to make you feel better, Terra.

Terra: Look, Fox. No tree, lights, music, food, toys, styling, or taking some vacation from bounty hunting isn't going to make me feel any better. I only want that person behind the children's kidnapping and save Becky, I'm surprise you of all people and the others here can be so… So… So cold hearted! If any way I can do something to fix it all, I would!

Fox: Well, tough luck, girlfriend! I'm not your guardian angel to use my wand to go back in time to change it. So face the facts already after all we did for you!

Terra: Did for me!? I just wish I was away from you here and went somewhere someone would understand me better!

Fox: Was that supposed to mean? It almost sounded gay coming out of your mouth!

Terra: Well… Ah… Ah…

Terra punches Fox to the face and yells from the top of her lungs.

Terra: You're gay!

Terra just runs up stairs to her room 'without anyone noticing that she was crying a little'. On her way up, Ray bumps into her to try to cheer her up.

Ray: Excuse me, Terra, I made you some-

Terra without think accidentally shoves Ray out of the way dropping the food and drink all over him. Terra sounds seeing what she has done and turns around to help him out.

Ray: (was deeply hurt a bit but shocked on what just happened) Terra…?

Terra: Oh, God! Ray, I'm so sorry! (cleans Ray off with a towel) Please forgive me, I didn't see and all and I'm not in a good mood. Please don't be mad at me.

Ray: (blushes) No, not at you at all, Terra. So care to eat?

Terra: Sorry, not right now. But can you save me sound for later if I get hungry please?

Ray: I guess so. How long will you be in your room?

Terra: Long enough for the days to end. (goes up stairs) Thanks, Ray.

Ray has no choice. Although he did his best to cheer Terra up but failed, that doesn't mean his food will do better for left over's and won't give up trying.

Ray: Sure, Terra, will do!

Ray tires to smile for her and goes back into the kitchen to stay away from Fox for a while. X-Vena, Sinba, Richie, and Mikki join him quietly leaving Fox to be silent after being punches from Terra like that and got her feeling hurt from her, but to herself she did kind of saw that one coming to her for the only thing she can say out of her mouth.

Fox: Looking at other girls naked if you're the same gender as they are isn't gay!

Fox then kicks a bag of candy-canes and went to sit down on the coach to calm herself down before she feels like eating later on. Jason heard everything in the other room so he knows what's best to talk to Terra alone for the others tried their best to but with no luck at all; hours went by as it was night time with all the Christmas lights from outside go on showing a wonderful view for everyone to look at as Terra sat in the dark alone in her room just staring at the ceiling and holding on to Becky's book for she has read the story so many times to be her favorite one. That's when Jason comes in with food and drink to bring in for her to eat thanks to Ray.

Jason: Hey, Terra. Knock, knock, it's me coming in with some food and all.

Terra: (sighs) Come in then.

Jason: Thanks. (puts the plate of food and glass drink on the desk) Ray wanted me to bring this up to you knowing you'll get hungry later on so be sure to thank him later.

Terra: I take it you heard Fox and me fighting?

Jason: Yes. I think I know the whole detail, Fox told me you were going to be mad in the first place she told me it all. I almost yelled at her but I knew it'll only leave to nothing; Mojoku called Fox two weeks ago about the case and how the next target had to be the Gold family's only daughter and just as were about to find the mysterious bounty he lets us go saying it was dangerous and cause of Christmas. Talk about your unhappy ending there.

Terra: I see… Thanks, grandpa, for nothing. We got a selfish winner of the year, people.

Jason: For what Fox said that she, the others, and myself are trying to do you refuse to have a good Christmas for once.

Terra: Sorry I can't help it, Jason, you know that for the past years.

Jason pulls Terra close to his lap looking serious.

Jason: Just listen to me please! (takes a deep breath) Terra, this is your third year to have a bad Christmas misery. I know that we had such great times when you Mom, your Dad, Nicolas, Melissa, and even Kimberly Taylor had a great time spending the holidays with us. Hell, even Luke, Dex, Jessie, and Rosa were they for us after what happen three years ago. It sucks, really it does! (started crying a bit) Terra, here we are with real friends with no homes like us being here to have a great Christmas and for us to have fun, why can't you? Just try it and I promise you tomorrow after we have fun we'll begin our bounty hunt to save the kids by my word too on it. Please, Terra, would you have some fun this year? Please?

Jason in tears begs Terra to have a good Christmas with a promise to make and do later on, then hugs her leaving Terra surprise to see Jason Brown act like this with a very good point for he feels the same way she was after losing his family, then hers afterwards to have a bad life. This time to try to have some changes.

Terra: Jason…

Jason: Don't do this just for Fox, Mikki, Richie, Sinba, X-Vena, and Ray but for me too. What you want to do so badly is the right thing, I understand. Your parents want you to have fun too. You know that.

Terra knew that she'll soon regret a bit of it later on but she couldn't say no to Jason. Or the sad look on his face he's giving to her.

Terra: I guess so… Fine, I'll do it tomorrow, okay?

Jason: (wipes the tears off his face) Really?

Terra: Yes. Just let me relax and I promise we'll both have a good Christmas tomorrow morning which after that its bounty hunting time. I'm holding you to that with or without Fox and Mojoku's invitation.

Jason: Okay. (hugs Terra again) Oh, thank you, Terra, thank you.

Both Jason and Terra looked at each other for seconds into each other's eyes, drawn by their beauty and looks they were about to kiss on the lips but Terra stops it for she felt like eating.

Terra: Well, this talk sure made me hungry I better eat.

Jason: (snaps out of it) Oh, sure. Can I join you? I haven't eaten yet.

Terra: Really? Let's dig in I guess.

The two began to eat together on the desk trying to enjoy their alright Christmas Eve so far this time this year.

Jason: Merry Christmas, Terra.

Terra: Yeah, yeah, just eat.

Another hour went by fast for it was now close to 11:00 pm or so for everyone in the neighbor hood and the rest of the people to be asleep. Poor Mother and father of Becky had to sleep hoping their daughter to be found soon along with her other relatives thinking about her also the cops on stand by keeping an eye on the family who lose their children just in case the kidnapper tries killing them they can never be too sure; as the Demon-Eye went to sleep in for tomorrow big day for Fox, Ray, Sinba, Mikki, Richie, X-Vena, Jason, and Terra too. Terra puts Jason on another spare bed for him to sleep in her room as she quietly cleans up the mess by bring the plate and glass downstairs in the dishwasher, cleaning herself up, and then going back to her room to sleep. She comes across a nut cracker doll on her way up; she picks it up to look at it closely. Then she smiles to have it with her for the night along with the book until she saves Becky to return it to her later, before she can sleep she looks outside of her window to see the Christmas lights on and thinking about the fight she went through with Fox while thinking to herself the real reason people celebrate Christmas. It wasn't because of Santa Claus that grownups tell the story to their kids but really it's the birth of God's son Jesus Christ was born on Christmas Day and Terra knows it.

"I was still surprise to hear that kids love to hear about a make believe person name Santa who delivers gifts to all the good boys and girls for many generations without knowing the true meaning of Christmas. For me, Big Brother, and Jason had to know about around ages 10 and 11. The night on

December the 25th is when God's son known as Jesus Christ was born in Bethlehem: in a born with animals, son of Mary and Josiah, with a boy with sleep, in a desert, send by God himself, big star, three kings baring gifts, and soon became a year of giving, caring and loving. Or those who are upset with region a little too far, ouch!

It's true, but for the children I pretend that Santa is real for them to be happy and maybe for me after hearing from Jason to try this year for he knows after being with me so many years, cute and sensitive. So, hang in there, Becky, I'm coming for you and the others real soon. And I don't care if grandpa or Fox tell me what to do or get into trouble when it's over. I'll deal with it; I'll pray until I arrive you'll see. Ha! Makes me feel like a brand new person of the three kings."

Terra soon goes to her own bed to sleep while listen to one of the Christmas songs in her head as she tries falling asleep and slowly closing her eyes for something good to come around soon. One of the listen she imaged was 'Jennifer Avalon – We Three Kings'. Soon Terra Ivy was sleeping soundly well without a care in a world. During the song playing through it was showing so many different light shows appearing one at a time until the song was over. The nights goes by fast for everyone to be fast asleep on a Christmas Eve night soon became a new day, 12:00 am Christmas Day now. Terra was still sleeping soundly until she started to hear a cry for help of a crying child echoing that began to be a weak voice then becoming louder; to Terra thinking at first to herself that it was a dream but soon became very real of the voice of Becky's crying for help which the voice of hers got loud enough to wake Terra up.

Terra: Becky! (gets up to see nothing was there but she knew that she heard something) Weird… I know that wasn't a dream, it was Becky's cries of danger. But where and how can that happen here? Our hide out?

Terra runs into the next room to wake up Fox, but once she entered she check her bed for she wasn't in there sleeping at all. Not underneath the bed, the side of it, on the bed, in it, or anywhere in her room. So she tried Ray's room, but nothing and the same goes for Richie, X-Vena, Mikki, Sinba, and went back to her room to find Jason gone. For everyone just disappear all of a sudden that started to make Terra worried and confused.

Terra: (to herself) What is going on here? Where is everybody?

She bumps at her table, dropping her Mr. Glow Dog doll on the floor as she picks that up where the book and nut cracker doll was.

Terra: Brightly?

Becky's voice was heard from Terra again that was coming from the house alright. She runs in the living room to see poor Becky in danger from two big, black, scary, red evil eyes, rats the size of a human being that were trying to capture the little girl. Terra had to save her from them with Kathleen around or not she had no other choice.

Terra: Becky! (goes harpy mode) Hey, dumb and dumber free-loaders, back off!

The two giant rats ignore Terra and grabbed hold of Becky to take away. So she goes in to stop them by kicking one with a upper hi kick, punches the other multiple times, then jumps up in the air and drops down to stomp on the two rats to go out cold hard. As the rats are defeated this was Terra's s chance to save Becky, until a strange creature in black came inside the house so fast and grabbed Becky dragging her into a strange wrapping hole hidden in the coach and goes down.

Becky: (screaming while falling down) Help me, Terri; the Wicked Scary Lady's got me!

Terra: No!

With quick thinking, Terra uses her harpy claws to slash the shadow-like creature in two just as it was close in dragging Becky to the hole it escapes alone but Becky lands somewhere deep within the hole down below safely along with Terra's doll falling down too. For Terra tried calling out her name.

Terra: Becky!? Becky, answer me! Where are yo down there!? Becky!?

Out of nowhere coming from up stairs to down stairs where Terra was a strange man wearing a nut cracker suit that appear to be Jason Brow 'but wasn't really him' only to be in a rush to get to somewhere and couldn't stop until he was there not to be late.

Nut Cracker Prince: (running in panic) Man, oh man! I'm so late! I have to get back to find and save the children from the Wicked Scary Lady's grip! Have to save the Snow Princess for Santa! Got to find my true love too, must hurry! No time to waste!

Terra: Okay…? (surprise to see who she thought it was) Wait, Jason? What are you doing, where have you been?

The Nut Cracker Prince jumps into the strange hole and was gone.

Terra: Hey! Don't you dare run away from me while I'm talking to you! Jason! (wasn't happy so now she had to go in it alone) Guess we're doing things the hard way then.

Terra flies inside the hole that the further she slowly went down the cooler it was getting with both Jason and Becky to be found anywhere.

Terra: Jason? Jason? Becky, can you hear me? Okay, now I'm starting to freak out again. First my friends go missing, Becky's found, animals are after her like the damn freak show is, a hole appears on the floors, and Jason's losing it…

Terra Ivy suddenly turns back to her normal self which she didn't do at all, it just happen in seconds and can't fly right now.

Terra: (looks down) And now I can't fly for some reason, crap!

Terra began to fall really fast while landing on giant snowflakes falling down the hole one at a time made her slow down a bit to who knows what, so she grabs on to one to hold on to land her safely down without breaking a bone.

"Was this for real? Was this really happening to me right now? My powers just went away without me to control any of it where I almost died but was lucky to crash a ride for a bit to… Well, not sure of it yet. By the looks of this deep hole or rabbit's hole I'll soon find out what's happening and find both of Jason and Becky somewhere, I hope they'll be alright. And those weird shadow beasts and rat people, does it have to do with this craziness or the woman kidnapping the kids like Becky? I guess there's one way to find out in a minute or so – It's going to be a long fall. Boring!"


	3. Stage One

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Christmas Town

The hole finally comes to an end down below in what appears to be a icy cave with crystal wall-like mirrors all over the place inside where Terra landed safely, jumping from one side of the walls to another at a time until she reached down. She was amazed to see the things around her in such a big cave while slowly walking to see some more.

Terra: Wow… Talk about an underground world. (gets cold) Not to mention freezing! I knew I shouldn't brought some clothes before I left, bad time wearing PJ's!

A loud crushing sound was heard for Terra had step on something or someone one. She stopped, looks at her foot, and sees her childhood toy Mr. Glow Dog or Brightly was moving around like a small mouse. It was alive – a doll dog that was light and a little dark brown colored, with his tongue sticking out while smiling, a red collar, black eyes, and a stomach when pressing it can glow into so many colors showing like a rainbow. It was alright after Terra didn't mean to step on it for it doesn't talk but jumps around, movies around, and glows. For she was shocked to see her toy just suddenly coming to life out of the blue.

Terra: Brightly…?

It went over to hug Terra for it was happy to see her again for so long when she was little.

Terra: No way, you can move around and your light's work? I don't believe this.

Soon she hears Becky's voice coming from far away from her for she runs up to Terra hugging her too for she was happy to see someone that she can trust.

Becky: Terri!

Terra: Becky, you're okay!

Becky: Yep, and it's all thanks to you.

Terra: To me? But how did you escape? I remember saving you but got the crap beaten from the bitch and she took you away before I was out.

Becky: I knew… I knew other kids like me would be somewhere here trapped like I almost was.

Terra: You mean the missing children? So it was her.

Becky: Yes- (sees Brightly on Terra's shoulder) Who's your toy?

Terra: Don't ask.

Becky: Oh… Anyways, after the lad hurt you and took me to her house about to do something bad like she did with the other kids I knew it wasn't good news, it was no doubt her the Wicked Scary Lady. The mean monster with no heart or love who steals children away from parents to try to love only to fail many times, it was an old folk's tale Mommy and Daddy tell a story about to me. When I knew what she was about to do I manage to get out and get help, but nothing. No one was around but you. Very scary. I saw the lady getting her big monster rats to get me into a dark room and you saved me there and again for me to land safely, I knew you would come down here to save me.

Terra: But they didn't hurt you?

Becky: No, I ran fast.

Terra: Glad to see you're okay, but where the hell are we?

Becky: Don't know. Maybe this is where Wicked Scary Lady hides the others in.

Terra: In a cave of a fridge and walking dolls? There has to be more than that like where's Jason?

Becky: Who?

Terra: My friend who came here too saying he was late or something. Dressing up weird and his name is Jason Brown. Well, in any case, kid, stay with me, okay? I don't want to lose you if we're going to find our way out and I want you to be on your best behavior or I'll leave you for good. No playing around this is serious.

Becky: Okay. (smiles) I'll be good.

Becky gets a bunny suit-like PJ's on herself that was pink and PJ's with feet like wearing a suit of it.

Becky: Look, I'm a rabbit!

Terra: Hey! How did you do that?

Becky: Did what, wearing this? I just think about it really hard and this happen.

Terra: Ah, man… (yells) Can somebody please tell me what's going on here!?

Terra's yelling cause Brightly to fall and runs to Becky for her to hold on to. Then out of the walls 'like ghosts passing through walls' comes a old man as Santa Claus himself in person (who looks like Mayor Mojoku) and a beautiful flying White Angel with powers (who looks like Fox). Seeing this happening Terra's starting to think that the people she knows isn't them here like the Nut Cracker Prince who looks a lot like Jason.

Terra: Fox? Old Man? (to herself) Okay, I'm starting to believe I'm not in Beverly Hills anymore.

Becky: Oh, wow! Look, Terri, a pretty Angel Girl and that's Santa himself! The real Santa Claus!

Both Becky and Brightly were excited but Terra was confused.

Santa: There's need to panic, my children. We are on your side and we need your help in our house badly or we'll never see Christmas ever again.

Angel: The Big Boss here has a point so hear us out.

Terra: But who are you two and where are we? Start talking.

Santa: (started laughing) Come now you have heard of me so many times for I am Santa Claus. The giver of gifts for good children all over every Christmas year and this is my partner the White Angel Guardian of the snow weather.

Angel: What's up? Please to meet you.

Becky: (waves) Hi, Santa. I was really good this year.

Santa: I see that you have while you, Ms. Ivy has have a sadden Christmas for three years now, am I right?

Terra was surprise to see that 'the' Santa Claus knows her name.

Terra: How do you know my name?

Santa: And know all about your once happy Christmas life with your family until three years later, how sad. And Becky Gold is a very good girl who enjoys the holidays with her family every year. For you see our finest warrior the Nut Cracker saw the danger who's on his way back to help us, for we are in grave danger by Wicked Scary Lady and has chosen you two to help us all.

Becky: There is no more Christmas? (wasn't happy to hear)

Angel: Well, not unless you help us out.

Becky: (turns to Terra) Terri, we'll help them save Christmas for us to have, right?

Terra: I'll decide that once I hear every detail.

Santa: Very well then. (to Angel) Angel.

Angel shows every detail happening in her words to Terra, Becky, and Brightly in her crystal ball.

Angel: It happen about this beginning of November month as Christmas was about to come around…

Terra: That's when the kids went missing at a time.

Angel: Right. On that month the Wicked Scary Lady became angrier for she was once a normal everyday woman with a new husband for a better future with each other, but a terrible car accident killed him leaving her poor child to die when she was pregnant inside of her. The woman was very sad being all alone with no child to love or fall in love again… Her heart soon gave into despair which some people say that she given her soul to the devil for in return she wanted a child to love forever; instead all she got was darkness. Consuming her into a very deadly demon of a Russian folk lore tail of a demon capturing bad children on Christmas that's similar to this one: underneath the hood she has many red eyes all over, with many mouths of sharp teeth, with long purple hair, looking green with arms and six tentacles, and controls darkness which can make any animal into monsters when she touches them; her goal is to get as many children with family or no family into Christmas Town where she drains their emotions within herself to become powerful and thinking it'll let her love children forever. But really she' only killing them within her without her knowing anything that her powers are very bad news. That problem leaves our home to become darkness and chaos without any children believing all over the world and are being hurt from evil makes our lovely home into a nightmare killing all the cute, happy, sweet, and fun times at a time. That's what's been happening to our home and soon Wicked Scary Lady took over by kidnapping Santa's wife the Snow Princess – putting her to deep sleep for more power and demands for children for if we don't do on what she says our home and many other lives will be destroyed. She doesn't realize the danger she's putting all of us through. Our home, our friends, our gifts, and our Christmas fun she has ruining it all and it'll be much worse if we don't do something or get help. We don't want to put anymore children's lives by her evil hands. It's terrible.

The three were feeling both surprised and very sad on what they were seeing right now.

Becky: So sad!

Terra hugs Becky the best way she can to make her feel a bit better.

Santa: There are some out in our home fighting back leaving them, the Nut Cracker Prince, my working Elves, Angel here, and myself left to stay alive but we don't know how long. Unless you two can help us out with your powers to save our home, my wife, the children, stop Wicked Scary Lady, and bring peace and joy again to Christmas Town. For you, Becky, have the power in doing so to give Ms. Ivy the strength that she needs to save everyone.

Becky did have a mutation power to make anything happen in her or anyone else's that she's in the imagination of a dream or nightmare.

Terra: Wait, Becky? You have powers!?

Becky: Yes, like you did with your birdie body.

Terra: You know about three years ago about the JAM thing too?

Becky: Yes, but I was affected not my Mommy or Daddy I have happy dreams until now.

Terra: Great! I'm in a dream I can't get out of.

Angel: Unless you save us then you two can go home, promise.

Terra: I know but…

Santa: But what?

Terra: If I can't go Harpy in this world how can Becky here help me out? What can I do?

Santa: Little Becky here can aid you with anything you need to fight back. You name it and it'll happen.

Becky tugs on Terra's long PJ's shirt-like dress.

Becky: Don't worry, Terri, I'll help any way I can. We have to help them and save the others.

Terra: In any case-

Becky: Don't say. Just think and I'll make it happen, that's how my powers work.

Terra: Fine.

Terra started to imagine very hard for Becky to make it happen once she read her mind. Smoke surrounds her making something happen wearing clothes of all Goth in black of a black short dress that's long, with long black boots, black pony-tails holding her hair up, purple long and black stripe socks, blue gloves, a black with a cross shape cocker-like necklace, and with design black devil's wings on the back of the dress. She also has a rainbow gun, with a small box full of bullets, a hammer, a mace, packs of smoke bombs, and a torch gun all in one bag for her to carry. After of all that that Terra thought of she was amazed on what she looks like now as she sees herself in the crystal mirrors.

Becky: Wow, you look like a super hero.

Terra: Tight! Now we're talking! Nice job, kid!

Both Becky and Brightly smiled.

Terra: Alright, we'll save your town and the kids for you. But remember you take us home afterwards with that freak show in custody, deal?

Santa: It'll be done.

Angel: Now we're talking, time to save our home.

Becky: Yeah! We're saving Christmas!

Terra: Just tell us where to go.

Santa's little elves helpers 'that all look like Polly the Parrot appear and created a path where Terra, Becky, and Brightly must go next once they exited out of the cave to get to their goal to save the world and children.

Becky and Terra: Elves-like birds?

Santa: Don't worry, these are my special little helper Bird Elves who aid others and they won't stop until the job is complete. Wherever you'll go they'll be anywhere to lead the way through the cave's walls your journey begins with many magic you'll come across.

Angel: So besides seeing many of our strange but friendly beings hanging on to hope they can help out and watch out for odd surroundings. Oh, and be careful what you eat or drink sometimes. Just saying.

Becky: We'll do our best, Santa. (to Terra) Ready?

The Elves make a path through the crystal walls with Brightly leading the way.

"Wow! Seeing my old childhood toy that was my friend coming to life and now guiding us, this place is too go to be true…"

Terra: What other choice do we have here? Let's be going then. Becky, stay with me.

Becky: Got it. (waves good-bye to both angel and Santa) Bye, Santa! Bye, Angel Lady! We'll save your home from Wicked Scary Lady to have a good Christmas!

As both Terra and Becky enter in another room 'with Becky staying close to Terra like she told her to do', Santa gives them a few more advice during their travels.

Santa: We can only use half our magic to make your toy come to life to aid you in any way, very sorry about that but we have to save the rest to protect our home just long enough. Go now to Wicked Scary Lady's hideout. Do what must be done right away, all of us have faith in you two and if you run into the Nut Cracker he will help you out the most.

After that for Terra to understand everything she just heard she, Becky, and Brightly leave the caves for the Elves, Angel, and Santa to have faith in them to save the day the best way they can.

Angel: (to Santa) Sir?

Santa: Don't you worry, Angel, they can do it. Terra has the strength and Becky has the power in making a dream come to life. This will work… (to himself) My love, hang in there for us a little longer for help will soon be on their way to save you and the children.

The room the three entered in was at first dark until the lights were on by itself one at a time all over the room of an inside doll house. Looking like a normal everyday real life house with everything in it like a family should have only no one was home at all, for the things all over were plastic, wood, painted, and outside was nothing but darkness unless they find a door that'll leave them out. With Becky and Terra surprise to be in a weird door doll house with Brightly while walking around and looking they try to find their way out to the next room.

Becky: Terri, we're in a real doll house…

Terra: You can say that again.


	4. Stage Two

Chapter 2 – Finding a Special Key

"Wow… I mean, just wow… Here we both are with my lively toy aiding us inside a real doll house right now. It looks like a normal home, but with all of this paint, carved wood, plastic things all over, nothing but darkness outside from the windows as if we were in another room and the dolls hanging around the place – talk about freaky. Our only goal next to get to our next journey is to find a way to open any door with a key, so much help from 'Polly want a cracker' clones only to aid us and Brightly here to lead the way. But hey as long as Becky's sage with me, I guess it's all good so far."

Terra, Becky, and Brightly look all over the doll house to find the door to go into to get out. It wasn't the windows, basement, acetic, front door, or back door either. But then Brightly started glowing in different colors to get the two girls attention for there was one more door in a bedroom for what they found was a close door, only smaller to let a mouse or a bug to fit in.

Becky: Is this…? Terri, I think your toy's telling us that the way out is through this door.

Terra wasn't too happy to see this and about to squeeze in a small object.

Terra: Oh, forget it! There's no way I'm fitting through that baby hole! We're too big to do it!

Becky: I know, how else are we going to get out?

Terra: Well, it's not like we can shrink ourselves into ants. Fat chance!

Out of the blue from the acetic and downstairs on the second floor appears out of old toy box toy animals on a sled with a bag full of things inside. One was a beautiful White Timber Wolf (who looks like Kimberly's pet demon dog Jab Jab) and the other was a lovely brown Christmas talking Horse pulling the sled (who sort of look but sounded like Hawk Eye). For the reasons the two are here for Terra and Becky is to aid them in getting out of the doll house either way. For they enjoy helping out others. Horse is very cheerful to get the job done and Wolf is quiet type but very smart on what to do.

Horse: Well, look what we got here, Wolf, strangers send by Santa to help us! Goodie! (started dancing) He is Wolf, I am Horse, and we are here to help you of course. For that's our job.

After seeing that only made Becky and Brightly confused 'with Becky smiling a little' and Terra to be a bit freaked out.

Terra: You got to be kidding me…

Horse: Nonsense, it's our job to aid anyone with any troubles in breaking out. In which your case is getting through the small door by any means necessary. We even got the tools to help you two out for Wolf here who has the brains and I work too can find something right. (to Wolf) You know what to do, boy.

Wolf begin to carry the bag as he gets a sledge hammer out to break down the door as hard as he could with strong force to break it down.

Horse: Now watch. His strategies and my skills, we are pros.

Wolf uses his jaws the grab hold of the hammer, goes up to the small door, and smashes it as hard as he could. But nothing happen nothing destroyed or crushed, it was still normal as it is.

Terra: You were saying?

Horse: Ah! Wolf, what happen?

Wolf was confused as Horse was.

Horse: For the love of… (grabs the entire bag to get all the items to use) Come on; let's break it down with everything we got!

Both Horse and Wolf use so many items to break the small door down into a bigger opening. From a jack hammer, chain saw, an axe, flaming torch gun, powerful fire hose, a giant magnet, but no luck from any of it for they were tiring out. That's where Becky thought of something by imaging dynamite that can blow it up with it appearing in her hands and already lid up.

Becky: Get back! This one's big!

Once Becky threw the dynamite to the door, she, Terra, Brightly, Horse, and Wolf all got down somewhere safe. With one big explosion the smoke was all over the place and yet with Becky's powers there was still nothing but it still standing normally.

Terra: From destruction to blowing things up the small door still stands.

Becky: Oops. Oh, well. I tried my best.

Horse: Ah, man! (went to a different subject) Well, let's have lunch real quick before we think of something else to destroy it. Anyone hungry?

Terra: Sort of… What you got?

Horse pulls out another good full of goodies filled with many foods and drinks for one of the bottle of liquid falls out that says 'drink me' falls on the ground without anyone noticing but Wolf. She pulls out a homemade cake that's all blue and weird looking with a strange happy smiling face on it.

Horse: Here we go some sweet cake for all of us to have together so dig in.

Before Terra ate some she notices it smelled, looked, and feels funny to eat so she doesn't eat it of course not even Wolf ate it too.

Terra: (stops Becky) Becky, don't!

Horse took one big glop of the piece of cake and eats it for she liked it

Terra: Ah, man…

Becky: Terri, why can't we eat the cake?

Horse: What? You two aren't hungry?

Wolf had a funny feeling about what was about to happen next to Horse for after she ate the strange cake her body started to feel weird so he move aside, soon Terra grabbed both Brightly and Becky away from her.

Horse: Hey, what's going on? I do I feel weird all of a sudden?

Horse's entire body soon grew into a giant who destroys the top of the house all the way outside for now she's a very big talking horse.

Terra: There's your answer!

Becky: (throws the cake away) Okay, I'm not hungry anymore!

Terra: Dude, who the hell makes a growing position by mixing it in a cake!? You're huge! And I mean that in a growth way!

Horse: Oh, no! I must of mix this item for emergencies from my real snacks! This is bad here… Wolf, what are we going to do!? What I am going to do!?

Wolf nodded meaning he doesn't know what to do himself from the problem either.

Horse: Ah! At any rate we'll never help you girls out!

Horse began to cry with tears coming down so fast like a huge watery rain drops which one drop at a time became a water-like puddle filling up the doll house, with Brightly, Wolf, Terra, and Becky trying to avoid Horse's tears.

Becky: We're going to be washed away if we can't get out.

Terra: (to Horse) Hey, stupid animal, quick your cry or you'll kill us!

Horse: Don't you think I'm trying to!? I'm stuck like this!

The water soon began to rise a lot faster almost up to their legs. Which Wolf grab a drink me bottle and handed it to Terra that might help out Horse change back to normal.

Terra: What are you…?

Terra then thought of a plan to save both their skins and get out. After looking at Becky 'from her amazing powers she has in this world to use', the door, the water, Horse being a giant, and the bottle she knows what to do and tires it out.

Terra: Wolf, you and me have to push Horse here to the door to break it from her weight and I'll use my hammer too. Becky, from the tears here try to make more water come up to aid us with some rafts for us to float on and keep Brightly with you at all times.

Becky: (grabs hold of Brightly) Okay, I'll do my best to.

Terra: Horse, just help us out and once we break through and the water pushing us out drink this bottle. It'll turn you back to normal.

Terra throws Horse the bottle for she was happy to hear that she'll be her normal size again in a minute.

Horse: Okay, if you say so that's good news to me. Now let's do this!

Wolf and Terra push Horse for the weight of Horse to lead on the door with Terra's hammer to break the door down, so far it's beginning to break a little. With Becky's powers to create two huge rafts to ride on while making the water into a huge blue watery sea of an ocean and moves it like a huge tide of wave to finish the job to weaken the walls too; then Horse drinks the bottle all down to change back again where it works within seconds.

Horse: Yeah! Look, Wolf, I'm me again!

Becky: Hop on quickly!

Wolf, Brightly, Horse, and Becky get on the rafts leaving the waves and Terra using her hammer to break it down with one more hit.

Terra: Everyone in!?

Horse and Becky: Yes!

Terra: Okay, now hold on we're going in! In three, two, one, surfs up!

Terra one hit destroys the door leaving the water to do the rest, allowing for Terra to get on in time with the others as they all hold on to the next room to enter in like being in a water ride in a theme park.

Becky: Terri!

Terra: Don't let go of the boat, Becky! Hold on tight!

With the two holding on dearly, along with Wolf and Brightly too, Horse was having a blast.

Horse: Wee!

A dark room of the doll house soon had shown the light where it leaves them out to outside the caves into the cold oceans of the seas in the middle of nowhere. As they all fell into the waters while being on the raft still, Terra and Becky are now in a different area in Christmas Town to finally move forward into their next stage.


	5. Stage Three

Chapter 3 – Life on the Cold Seas

Now outside to Christmas Town in the sea that was very cold with lots of frozen ice floating all over Terra, Becky, Brightly, Horse, and Wolf were all alright after that landing there. A little wet too but they'll be okay if they can get warm enough.

Terra: Ow! Is everyone alright?

Becky: Here we are, Terri. (waving to her while holding Brightly)

Horse: Same with us! Thanks for the save and helping me by the way.

Wolf appears to be fine while shaking himself off from the wet off of him. With Becky handing the four some blanket and towels to dry themselves off and get warmer again.

Becky: Warm clothing anyone? There's plenty.

With everyone getting warmed up, both Terra and Becky were looking at the very big view of the open seas they were in unable to know where to go but by the way Brightly were flashing his lights they know they had to keep on going wherever they have to go next.

Becky: Pretty water.

Terra: Yeah, but it's best not to go swimming or we'll freeze up so quickly into icicles. So where are we right now?

Horse: This is outside of the oceans of Christmas Time. Nice to go cruising and all except going fishing alone can make you get lost easily, so we have no idea where to go. Right, Wolf?

Wolf nodded a yes for he was not happy about it anyhow.

Terra: Ah, come on!

Becky: (got sad) We're lost?

Terra: We won't be if we put our heads together to get where we have to be. Think, you guys, think.

Horse: We're trying to.

Terra: Yeah, and you two sucked! No offense, dog.

Wolf was like none taken for Terra's point of view.

Becky: So sorry about this, Terri, if I had the power to know where to go I would be more helpful to you.

Terra pats Becky on the head.

Terra: Don't blame yourself, kid, you been helpful and we will get out somehow, some way with any luck maybe.

Soon the two girls see what appears to be another boat coming by where they were.

Horse: Hey, your luck must have been answered! Here come some more friends!

Becky: Really?

The boat came up as fast as it was a fast motor boat with other Christmas characters here to help Terra and Becky out. There was a toy Cowboy 'who looked like Dex Plix', a Stuffed Bear 'who looked like Luke Carrey', a talking and walking Gingerbread Cookie person or girl 'who looked like Fee Fee Lou', a Toy Solider 'who looked like Jerry Hawk', and a lively Train who didn't speak 'who looked and acted like Laser Unit'. For all five of them were very cheerful who knew their way around and in the waters too.

Cowboy: Good afternoon, girls, Horse, and Wolf and welcome to Christmas Town. Or so what's left of it so far.

Bear: We're so sorry it looks like a mess but that doesn't mean we can still aid you for which you people need right now.

Gingerbread Girl: It's the least we can do for you and our friends too.

Toy Soldier: We're just lucky to come across with visitors to save our home and good children all over the world. So welcome all.

All the toys and Train together: To Christmas Town, heroes!

Horse: Hi, guys!

Bear: I see you and Wolf here got yourselves into another accident again, Horse?

Horse: Yep, we mess up again.

Terra: Wait, wait, wait! Are you serious about this?

Horse: Serious about what?

Wolf was confused too.

Terra: You think these toys and talking cookie can aid us in getting the hell out? I feel like this is more of a place where you get high, not a Winter Wonderland of goodies.

Gingerbread Girl: Wow, we got ourselves a fighter here.

Terra: Yeah, well run as fast as you can to not get catch, Gingerbread Man.

Gingerbread Girl: But I'm-

Terra: I was being sarcastic!

Toy Soldier: Ah don't worry. We know this place back and forth so when it comes to aiding others or helping out the children, we know where to start. Like my buddy Train travels so much in seconds to get to one place after another.

Train moves around the boat so fast with smoke coming out.

Toy Soldier: See what I mean?

Cowboy: I take it that you two girls are here to stop Wicked Scary Lady, rescue both the children and the Snow Princess, and save our home.

Becky: Yes, for Santa!

Terra: Only for us to get home in return.

Cowboy and Bear: (looks at Terra for they were in love) Wow, both tough and cute to have…

Gingerbread Girl hits both Bear and Cowboy to snap them out of their day dreaming.

Gingerbread Girl: Do you two mind!?

Bear: Sorry but we just love pretty older girls.

Cowboy: We can't help ourselves sometimes.

Gingerbread Girl: Whatever.

Terra: Just tell us how to get to our next stage? And take these animals with you?

Horse: Oh, yes. Please drop us off somewhere. Come on, Wolf.

Both Wolf and Horse hop on to the other boat for them to go back to their jobs after aiding Terra and Becky well.

Cowboy: Well, now that parts taken care of let's help these girls out, shall we?

Bear: To get to your next destination you move head further left where an island that'll leave is you two to Christmas Town, so keep on moving your raft until you reach land.

Becky: No problem. (images two rowing paddles)

Terra: That's it? Thank you.

Bear: No problem.

Toy Soldier: Just move quickly now before danger comes along to get you in the waters.

Terra: Danger, what kind of danger?

Soon from under water swimming appear more evil dark shadows appearing as big sharks to attack everyone by pushing the raft and boats down with them as a team. Terra and Becky while holding on to Brightly in her arms hold on tight, same with the others on the boat for Terra (using a mace), Toy Soldier, Train, Wolf, Cowboy, and Gingerbread fight back at them at time leaving Horse, Bear, and Brightly to stay safe or hiding.

Becky: Terri!

Terra: Stay where you are, Becky, we'll get out of this!

Becky: Okay! (holds Brightly tightly)

No matter how many they beat the shadows of the beasts, they keep coming back for more for Terra can tell that they wanted Becky capture by Wicked Scary Lady herself to have.

Bear: (shaking in fear) Ah, man! Ah, man! Ah, Man!

Horse: Get them, Wolf, come on!

Terra: I take it besides the freak show and her rats, these shadows are something to be worried about!?

Gingerbread: Not really! It's the second thing along with Wicked Scary Lady!

Cowboy: The other thing should have appeared by now!

Toy Soldier: He should have arrived! The Abominable Snow Monster should have been here!

Terra: You mean these aren't!? Then what is!?

The entire ocean began to shake hard for the waves to be shaking the two boats where the shadows stop their attack for another beast appeared in the sea by rising out of the water that was very big. For Gingerbread Girl, Train, Toy Soldier, Cowboy, and Bear knew that it was coming but not for Wolf and Horse to be very shocked. It was a live Abominable Snow Monster (who looked and sounded like Sinba). Leaving Terra, Becky, and Brightly freaking out from this madness.

Cowboy: We met by that danger there.

Terra: As if I have seen worse so far.

The Monster roars very loudly for the shadow creates disturbed his sea and when someone does, he goes on a rampage to kill anything in his way without seeing who it is. With his powerful arms he splashes the waters while destroying all the shadows one by one; but soon move his legs at time to walk in water creating bigger waves to send everyone flying far away from the seas or in other areas in Christmas Town.

Terra: Becky, whatever happens next does not lose Brightly here and we will get through this mess on the other side, got it?

Becky: But we'll never get out alive.

Terra: We will! Given a choice that we're in we have to. Promise me we're in this together.

Becky trust in Terra's words and will keep on believing in hope.

Becky: Understood.

Terra: Good.

Both Terra and Becky smiled at each other and went on the sides of the raft to hold on for what was about to happen next. For the others go flying off from Monster's powerful rage first. Both Train and Wolf go flying into the skies knowing that it would happen to them and didn't seem to care; then Horse, Gingerbread Girl, Bear, Toy Soldier, and Cowboy all wishing the girls good luck.

Horse: Ah, man!

Bear: We don't what we could; the rest is up to them.

Cowboy: We can only pray for a miracle to happen from this point on.

Gingerbread Girl: I'm sure it'll all turn out like Santa says.

Toy Solider: (to the girls) Now hurry and get to the other side while you two have the chance to save our home and the children! Beat that sicken Wicked Scary Lady for all of us! We shall meet again!

After that all the seven Christmas characters were long gone for now, leaving the next impact from Abominable Snow Monster to hit Terra and Becky next.

Terra: Okay, here we go!

Becky: See you there, Terri!

Monster other step sends Terra, Becky, and Brightly falling and being separated from each other. With both Brightly and Becky to be together falling into the water only to have Terra to get drowned in the deep blue seas alone for no matter how hard she tried to swim back up the waves were too powerful to break through and was about to drown to death. For she didn't want to die where she was now no matter what happen Terra soon sees darkness to black out again.

"No way. I can't die like this, we're getting close to where we are so why now? I can't leave the kid alone or she'll be killed with the others. Not now, I got to keep on moving! I won't die just yet, I won't!"

Before Terra gives up hope, she sees someone swimming near her to save her from Monster about to crush her hard under water; it was none other than the Nut Cracker Prince saving Terra's life and giving her the strength to keep on fighting. With a close call, he swam under while carrying Terra to get her where she has to be, for Becky and Brightly made it to the other side alive. Terra couldn't believe her eyes that this man who works for Santa is saving her while aiding her a bit on her and Becky's journey and almost looks like Jason.

Nut Cracker Prince: Keep on fighting, my princess; I know you can do it. (kisses her hand) Just so you know, you're not alone here.

Terra smiles at the Nut Cracker Prince then passes out for a while just long enough for the Nut Cracker Prince to guide and soon leave her there where Becky and Brightly are on the shores of Christmas Town.

"Okay, being saved by a man who looks like Jason is good to me so far. I guess you can call it a dream come true meaning the other two are alright. They made it… But why do I have a feeling that it's going to become ten times weirder in our next stop once I reach shore?"


	6. Stage Four

Chapter 4 – Dance, Nature, dance

It was then for Terra to wake up again, but only on land and out of the cold waters of the sea after being saved by the Nut Cracker Prince, but he was long gone once they arrive on shore for her to continue on as she wakes up in the sand and all wet all over. Both wet and cold she was right now, Terra was more worried about the whereabouts of Becky and Brightly if they arrived alright and without Wicked Scary Lady finding them. So far she only see a small shed standing on the icy parts, a forest nearby, lots of elves seeing Terra, and just water. So she tried calling out to Becky really loud to find her.

Terra: Becky!? Becky!? Becky! Brightly, where are you guys!? Answer me!

Across from where Terra was, both Becky and Brightly were alright for where she was as she called out to her.

Becky: We're right here!

Terra goes running to where both Becky and Brightly were at and they hugged each other, for the toy enjoyed it for everyone to be happy too.

Terra: Becky!

Becky: Terri!

After that, Terra got back in being serious again not showing that she was worried but really she was deep inside.

Terra: Okay, that's done with. Glad to see you came out alright. (sees Brightly jumping up and down getting attention too) Oh, same to you, little guy.

Becky: Terri, I thought we would never get out of that mess alive but we did. How did you get here?

Terra: I don't know… (tires to remember) One minute I was being pulled away from the waters, then I blacked out, I thought to be dead only to be saved by the Nut Cracker, and I was brought here. Now he's gone again with just my luck in finding him. (to Becky) And you two?

Becky: Oh, right. After we were thrown off the raft and into the waters, we were saved by two twin seals to aid us by swimming us to land. (waves at the two seals in the waters) Thanks again, girls, good-bye!

The two twin Seal Sisters wave good-bye back to both Becky and Brightly for they look like both of Jessie Stone and Rosa Keri, Terra's two best friends.

Two Sisters Seals: Good-bye friend, we'll miss you!

After that the seals swim off leaving Terra a bit confused on what she just saw and thought of something else.

Terra: Okay…? We better get going.

Becky: Where to?

Terra: My guess is in the woods we go.

Terra, Becky, and Brightly all stayed together for their next journey they walked into the snowy winter woods cover in pure white snow all over. A wonderful view even at night time for thanks to Becky's powers kept them both warm to hopefully get to their next area with Becky hopefully to make Terra by any way she can for Christmas this year if she can.

Becky: Ah, excuse me, Terri, but are you having a better Christmas so far?

Terra: Huh?

Becky: I was just wondering was all…

Terra: I'm not so sure about having a good one this year due to being trapped in this place would be one of my best Christmas to have.

Becky: Oh.

From the brushes started making rough and loud noises for something was about to attack them.

Becky: Terri, get back!

Terra: Why?

There a big, powerful, and fearless female Polar Bear jumps out and standing tall too as it let out a big roar at Terra and Becky. With Brightly hiding next to Becky and Terra stands in front of the bear protecting the two with her flash bombs, 'for the Polar Bear looks and made caveman-like sounds of Launch' it doesn't speak but make noises.

Terra: Back off, Smokey the Bear!

Once Terra threw the bomb to make the bear go blind long enough for the girls to get away, she grabbed a whole of it and ate it in one glop without taking any effects to it. For Polar Bear continued approaching to both Terra and Becky, somehow Becky knew that this bear wasn't evil at all for some reason.

Terra: (freaks out) Did this bear just eat down a flash bomb just now?

Before they can try out running the Polar Bear, Becky didn't run instead walked up to the bear to know what was going on face to face leaving Terra and Brightly confused.

Terra: (to Becky) Kid, get back! It's too dangerous!

Becky: It's okay. (walked up to the polar Bear and started patting it on her head) She's not going to hurt us, I think she's trying to tell us something. Isn't that, right?

Polar Bear loves being patted from Becky seeing that she isn't trying to hurt anyone but more like warning them from something to watch out for.

Becky: See?

Terra: No way. (walks up to the Polar Bear with Brightly behind her) Okay, missy, tell us what are you warning us about? From whom? In the woods here? And where at?

The Polar Bear pointed up for Terra and Becky to see a giant talking rose-like woman of a living being (who looks like Kimberly Taylor) is standing in the way of the path that goes deeper in the woods, for something that'll make her change her mind to let anyone pass but nothing so far. That's what the Polar Bear warned them about or they'll be hurt by Red Rose herself.

Terra: (to herself) Well, she doesn't go by Poison Ivy as her nickname for anything.

Becky: Big flower girl!

Red Rose got mad for what she just heard now from Becky.

Red Rose: What was that!?

Her huge yelling made Terra, Becky, Brightly, and even Polar Bear scared from her anger.

Terra and Becky: Nothing.

Polar Bear and Brightly made moments saying it was nothing at all to Red Rose.

Red Rose: That better be… No one's getting through this path while I'm still standing cold weather or not.

Terra: We can see that, literally. But why?

Red Rose: I don't trust weirdoes these days.

Becky: Is there any way you'll allow us to go through?

The two girls look at the Polar Bear, but for her to say like 'I don't know', there was no luck.

Red Rose: Well, there is one. Look at the losers…

Polar Bear and Red Rose both pointed for Terra, Becky, and Brightly to see three little squirrels and a mole performing to the plant queen herself in order to get through but if not, she'll toss you aside for good with only one chance to entertain Red Rose. From tap dancing, moving jingle bells around, and doing armpit noises Red Rose didn't like so she uses her long vines to grab hold of the three animals and throw them far away from her of Christmas Town one by one. Same with the mole too.

Red Rose: (to the mole) What type of skills can you do?

Mole: I can read a story without looking, for I am blind.

Red Rose: Get out.

Red Rose sends the mole flying away too for she did like his performances either. Only leaving the girls to not to have any luck to pass through.

Red Rose: And that's how you'll be able to get through and I do mean it.

Terra: You're the type, who hates others to make you feel better, aren't you?

Red Rose: (clenches her hand into a fist) Watch it, princess.

Terra had to think of something fast so she and Becky got together to talk privately.

Becky: Now what do we do?

Terra: Anything that won't get us killed… Maybe we can do magic, dancing, or singing?

Becky: Or all three into one.

Terra: Come again?

Becky: I can create some light shows with your toy's help, while he's dancing with Ms. Bear here. (to Polar Bear) Care to help us too?

Polar Bear was in and Brightly too agreeing to help them out.

Terra: Okay? What else?

Becky: Can you sing?

Terra: Me singing!? Ah! Do I have to?

Becky: Please…? (makes a sad face on her)

It looks like the way they were stuck, she had no other choice plus Terra had to protect Becky at all coast.

Terra: Fine. I'm a good singer so I'll do it, but one that I like. Got it? Nothing else.

Becky: (smiles) Deal.

So with Becky's magic to create so many holiday lights to show to Red Rose, with both Brightly and Polar Bear to dance as backup dancers and Terra got her micro phone to get ready to sing as the stage was all set.

Red Rose: (to herself) This should be good.

With the two creatures dancing, Becky doing the light shows, and Terra singing her heart out to one Christmas song to continue on with, 'Carnie and Wendy Wilson – Hey Santa' along with the four small animals singing too a little.

Becky: If every day was Christmas  
If we could make believe  
If everyone would care a little more  
There'd be harmony

Terra: The city is covered in snow tonight  
The children fast asleep  
I'm waiting for him, but he's nowhere in sight  
And I wonder if he could hear me

Terra and Becky: Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
I wish with all my might  
Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
Bring my baby home tonight

Terra: Why does it feel like it's colder than winter  
Even by the fireside  
My baby said that he'd be home for Christmas  
And now it's almost midnight  
Becky: The Christmas lights up and down the street  
Are such a sight to see  
But all the presents by the tree  
They don't mean a thing till he's with me

Terra and Becky: Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
I wish with all my might  
Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
Bring my baby home tonight

Becky: I know your sleigh is full inside  
But won't you stop and give my baby a ride  
I'll be waiting by candlelight this Christmas  
Terra: The Christmas lights up and down the street  
Are such a sight to see  
But all the presents by the tree  
They don't mean a thing  
Santa please hear me

Terra and Becky: Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
I wish with all my might  
Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
Bring my baby home tonight

(Solo) Polar Bear playing the saxophone really good.

Terra: The Christmas lights up and down the street  
The presents by the tree  
I hear a knock, oh... can it be?  
My wish is staring back at me

Terra and Becky: Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
I guess you heard me tonight  
Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
I'm underneath the mistletoe  
With my baby tonight

Four Animals and Becky: Sleigh ride...  
It's Christmas time...

After it was all over for the song, Terra and the others stay still perfectly for instead for Red Rose to throw them away she smiles and claps for she loved it this time.

Red Rose: Wow that was amazing! Nothing I never seen or heard of before until now! I love it!

Becky: Terri, we did it!

Terra: Yes!

Becky hugs Terra along with Brightly too. For Red Rose clapped along with Polar Bear and the animals too for the two girls to bow.

Terra and Becky: Thank you! Thank you!

Red Rose: Nicely done, you two. And just for that, making me happy, and have to save our home I shall let you girls and little buddy pass through with a little boosted.

Terra: Really? Well, we couldn't really.

Red Rose: But I insist too. (sets up her long roots to catapult the girls on the other side of the woods) Allow me and my plants to aid you to where you need to be.

Terra: (freaks out) You're joking, right?

Becky: Come one, Terri and Brightly! What other choice do we have?

Becky grabs Brightly and grabs Terra's arm to get going as Polar Bear buckles them up and Red Rose gets read to aim.

Terra: Later, bear, next time give us the heads up and don't scare us again.

Polar Bear shakes the girl's hands and moves away.

Red Rose: Ready? And here… we… go…! Fire!

Red Rose's roots sends Terra, Becky, and Brightly flying into the air of the path they have to pass through into deeper in the woods for Red Rose, Polar Bear, and the other animals wave them good-bye to them.

Red Rose: Head to the nearby house and then make your way through the other part of the forest! Watch yourselves!

Terra, Becky, and Brightly hold each other's hands together staying close and knowing where they needed to go next, right after they deal with a tree they just crash into that was in their way. Of course for Becky made the landing impact safer thanks to her imaging landing air bags in time.

Becky: Yeah! We made it!

Terra: (got hurt a little) Yeah, barely! Hopefully I don't have to sing like that again.

Becky: But it was fun.

Brightly showed the girls where they needed to go next. The house Red Rose was talking about was long ways to get there by walking for they can only see a good view from the tree they were on that was big. From the way Brightly was jumping up and down and glowing he was telling them to keep on moving.

Terra: Damn, will never make it there in time. I wish I can fly in my harpy form.

When Terra mention Harpy a bird-like demon soon appeared a Woodpecker flying by and landed on the tree 'who looks like and sounded like Raven'. As it started pecking the tree to make a hole to get some bugs hiding inside.

Becky: Ah, cute. It's a bird.

Terra: Well, I think it's more of a Woodpecker here who's really cool looking. Anyways, we need to get to the house.

Becky: Any ideas?

Terra: No, you?

Christmas Tree: Ah, I see you're having a bit of a trouble here. Mind if I help out?

Terra: Is that tree talking to us…?

The Woodpecker shows Terra, Becky, and Brightly sees them holding on to the biggest talking Christmas Tree in Christmas Town forest ever 'who sounded like Rat'.

Christmas Tree: Yes, I do talk.

Becky: Wow, that's amazing!

Christmas Tree: (laughs) Indeed I am… I can help you out to get where you need to be, ladies, just say the word.

Becky: Really? (to Terra) Terri?

Terra: Well, in any case…

Terra punches the Woodpecker out of the way to stop pecking Brightly's stuffed doll body.

Terra: Talking holiday tree, can you lead us to the house nearby in the woods?

The Christmas Tree sees the house at far distances in a good view.

Christmas Tree: Oh, I see…

The talking Christmas Tree pulls out two big leaves from his branches that'll allow it to glide Terra, Becky, and Brightly further within the woods.

Christmas: Here you go. With my big leaves and myself to aid you to your destination somewhere, you'll be there in no time; it's the least I can do.

Terra: Really? Ah, sweet! (gets on the leave) Ready, Becky?

Both Becky and Brightly get on the other two huge leaves as well.

Becky: Yes we are ready.

Terra: Then let's go!

Christmas Tree: Then I wish you heroes the best of luck by many needs to save the children. (breathes in deep to blow the girls far off in the forest) Now hold on!

Woodpecker gives Christmas Tree a good sign of the wind picking up for him to blow really hard to push Terra, Becky, and Brightly to the house nearby for they hold on tightly with Becky uses more wind power to kick it up some boost to it. For Christmas Tree and Woodpecker both wish for the girls the best of luck.

Christmas Tree: (to Woodpecker while it was pecking on his face) Fear not, my friend, they're almost there.

The way Terra, Becky, and Brightly were feeling like that they were flying right now felt great where they were close to the house and out of the first part of the woods.

Becky: Wee! This is so fun! I feel like a bird flying for real!

Terra: Now you know how I am as Harpy! This rocks! This- (sees the roof of the house in front of them) Crap!

Becky couldn't use her wind to move away in time to a different direction she and Terra were about to crash into the house itself they just made it to.

Becky: Terri! I can't get away!

Terra: Then brace yourself!

They crash right into it and then fall/entered/crash in to the house with many things waiting for them from inside.

"Well, so much for the welcoming entry and just a surprise to make ourselves right at home, am I right? Huh? Ah, who I am kidding here? We're dead after what we did to… Whoever lives in this so call house next!"


	7. Stage Five

Chapter 5 – Sweet or Sour

After that hard crashing in the house for inside was a big kitchen room with a oven, tables, cooking things, food, chairs, tools, and things all smelling good all over to eat almost anything. For Terra and Becky are seeing it all as they get up on their feet for Brightly stayed close to them know that somewhere in the place shall get them to their next area, and for what the Bird-like Elves are pointed out to them little by little on their journey to Wicked Scary Lady's hideout so far.

"Ha! A warm welcoming and a feast to eat of Christmas style, sweet."

Becky: Wow… (to Terra) Terri, you seeing what I'm seeing?

Terra: I thought I seen it all more.

Becky: Makes you get hungry.

Terra: Sort of… It just something about this food doesn't feel right or more taste right?

Becky and Brightly got confuse there.

Becky: Taste not good? (sees the damage up top) Oh, no! Terri, the roof!

Terra: Oh, relax; we'll explain to the person who lives here that we're sorry. That is whoever lives in a place like this, in some live cooking TV show.

They kept on walking for Brightly started glowing again meaning he sees something for Terra and Becky to check out, they rush to the other side of the kitchen cooking/baking room where they see someone who does lie in the house and working right now.

Becky: Speaking of cooks.

There were two people baking lots of different holiday treats all over Christmas Town and saving it up until their home is saved. There was a Christmas Baker who was great making so many things in seconds who never stops (who looks like Rex Claw) and the other was a lovely Angel Cake Maiden who was a cake herself, only a type of magical fairy to aids the Baker (who looks like Stacie Cooler). For the two see the girls, Angel Cake does as Baker too while still baking.

Angel Cake: Ah, I thought I heard someone coming in after that loud noise.

Terra: Okay… I feel like I'm in opposite land right now.

Becky: Really? Why is that?

Terra: (to Becky) They look like some of the people I know of back home, believe me.

Angel Cake: Welcome to our Goodie Home of bakery goodness that Baker here who's working and I live and work in. Please to meet you, girls, I'm Angel Cake the Fairy of Sweetness.

Terra: (to herself) More like a convention world of retards to me.

Baker: (talking while working at once) Good day to you, ladies! Please help yourself with anything you like to eat that we made for our people! You might need it!

Baker falls as he spills and drops a bag full of flour all over the room with Angel Cake, Terra, Becky, and Brightly covering their mouths hard. They coughed only a little.

Terra: Thanks, but maybe later.

Baker: Nonsense! It's okay to eat some sweets!

Angel Cake: He's right you know, we make the best of the best here. We got tons of trophies for our hard work too.

Angel Cake showed to the girls on their rewards all over the walls knowing they did a very good job on their baking, but to Terra seeing tons of overweighed turtle doves all over the other room for eating so many sweets from Baker and Angel Cake's making. For some were so tried to move and couldn't even fly that high for Terra knows its bad news and soon Becky knows too.

Becky: Oh, now I see what you mean.

Terra: (to Angel Cake) Yo, dumb-tart, what's with your bird friends?

Angel Cake sees the fat doves on the ground.

Angel Cake: Ah… Don't worry about them, their test tasters. They didn't mind do this for us from the beginning.

Terra: Really? I think they should all go on a diet.

Angel Cake: Why?

Baker: Maybe because we're sort of spoiling them, Madame!

The two see that Terra speaks the truth there and kind of feel bad for the birds feeling heavy and weak too.

Angel Cake: Oh… I guess we should let them exercise from here on out. (to Baker) Baker, we're getting bears for now on after today!

Baker: (mixing things up in the bowel) On it!

Becky soon sees a strange little creature behind Angel cake's back.

Becky: Excuse me, cake lady, but who's that behind you?

Angel Cake: Behind me?

Becky: Yes, that boy there…

Terra: She means the little Jack Frost behind you!

Terra points out to Angel Cake, she turns around for the two and she see a weird looking snow-like demon elf from the alcohol commercial of Metz with the weird puppet in it, known as the Judderman (who looks like Richie Hacker). Who just was crawling around the room like an odd house cat just smiling and sneaking around the place.

Angel Cake: I see now. It just our little buddy who comes around goes around, Judderman.

Becky: Judderman?

Terra: (to herself) Not another one.

Baker: Hey, there Judderman!

Terra: Judderman, huh? I seen that weird character in that odd drink commercial I watched. I mean, what was that about.

Judderman crawls up on top of the ceiling like a crazy spider back and forth and laughing like he was enjoying himself.

Becky: What a strange person he is.

Terra: No kidding.

Angel Cake: Ah, don't mind him that's his way showing his greetings to us by moving around randomly.

Out of nowhere, Judderman disappears out of the blue after that.

Angel Cake: See what I mean?

Becky: Again, very strange.

Baker takes out of the oven is a batch full of holiday cookies that looked and smelled good, or so it would seem to him and Angel Cake.

Baker: Yes! I once again made a perfect goodness of cookies! Behold!

Shows the girls the new cookies. For the doves almost felt like puking but Angel Cake ate some and loved it.

Angel Cake: Delicious! (grabs another piece) Here, ladies, try some. It's really good.

Becky: No thank you.

Angel Cake: Come on.

Terra grabs Angel Cake's arm and pulls Becky behind her.

Terra: She said no already!

Angel Cake got mad and uses her frosts to trap both Becky and Terra to make them try her sweets.

Angel Cake: And I said for you two to eat it! (to Baker) Do it!

Baker grabs two of the cookies and was about to force the two girls to eat them which can only mean bad news.

Baker: No problem!

Brightly stops the two in time before the first one got to Terra, but Baker and Angel Cake had one more that was about to get to Becky's mouth for she couldn't get out of the way. So Terra was lucky enough to use a bit from the flaming torch to melt the frost and jumps in Becky's way to save her, like she has any other choice.

Terra: Becky!

Baker shoves the cookie into Terra's mouth instead making her swallowing the whole thing down into her stomach.

Becky: Terri, no!

Terra: Sorry, but I didn't want to take any chances of you getting hurt. So I had to, I'm protecting you after all.

Becky: (feeling sad) Oh, Terri…

Angel Cake: Ah, Baker, when I meant make them try some I didn't mean by pushing it all the way down to their throats.

Baker: (feels bad) My bad. You okay?

Terra: (coughs) Man, don't do that to me or to her again! Besides that… Your cookie was okay I guess.

Angel Cake: Yes! I knew it, glad you like it.

Soon Terra's body started to feel very funny the way Horse felt before she grew that'll happen again to her.

Becky: Terri…?

Brightly got on top of Becky's shoulders to hide and all the doves all hide underneath the basement down below.

Terra: This isn't good. This is like what happen to that annoying horse from before and now me… (to Angel Cake and Baker) Hey, what's in these?

Angel Cake: Just a bit of growth serum we always put it, why?

Baker: Ah, don't tell me. Angel Cake, we made a mistake here only worse.

Angel Cake: I take it that's another reason why the bird became a bit chubby.

Terra: Ah, you think!?

Terra's body soon became bigger as a giant or a house that was destroying their business and home building, but Angel Cake and Baker made the best of it and ran outside along with Becky and Brightly too.

Baker: She's going to blow! Run!

All four got out safely for the entire place to go down and being destroyed too with the doves making their escape after that, Judderman watching the whole thing, Terra was a really big normal 'although normal size' just making her hooters a bit bigger from it. When she sees what she has become from a lake showing her reflection and her boobs she started to freak out badly. As Becky sees the horror she has to go through.

Terra: What have you done to me!? (holds her breasts up) This is bad!

Angel Cake: Ah, come on, cheer up. At least you'll find yourself an antidote around our home somewhere. While the two of us do business elsewhere. (to Becky) Don't worry we got many homes of our company that'll take us in.

Terra loses it and goes running off screaming while making the ground shake so much that causes part of the house of a brick wall to come down on two beings a talking Jack-in-a-Box and a talking Doll Orient (who look and sounded like both of Derek and Alice).

Jack: Hello, Christmas Town and hopefully to be saved soon. How are you today!?

Doll: This is your two favorites-

Doll sees the wall coming down on them from behind.

Doll: (to Jack) Yo, Jack?

Jack: What?

They both screamed once they saw it and too late to move away and got crushed together into flat pancakes. For the Judderman picks them up and moves them around like they were clay in many shapes he did in the back ground.

Becky: Sorry, but please excuse us while we go help our friend out.

Before they left, both Baker and Angel Cake want to make it up to them by aiding them a bit.

Angel Cake: Wait, little girl, here. (gives Becky a bag full of cookies) These might come in handy, just don't eat them. Give our regards to Wicked Scary Lady instead.

Baker: And these too! (hands Brightly four sharp kitchen knives) It'll be good to defend yourself in battle.

Angel Cake: Now go to her, she's going to need it.

Becky: Right! (goes after Terra) Lead the way, Brightly.

Becky and Brightly go find Terra with the light leading the way for Baker and Angel Cake left afterwards to their new home nearby. For they were right behind Terra a bit without getting crushed themselves for she was still screaming and running really fast for a giant she has become, today wasn't going so well for her.

"You know what, people, I got to admit here that this while mess has become scary and stupid to me. Hasn't it now?"

Kept on going until she trips on a big rock and causing her to fall on the ground flat making the grass into a huge hole, but she was alright.

Terra: Okay, ow!

Becky: Terri, are you okay!?

Terra: Not really! I'm a monster now and my big hooters are weighted me down hard!

Becky: But that's fine.

Terra: What do you mean its fine!? No it isn't fine, not for me, not today, or this year at all! Christmas brings me nothing but bad luck don't you get it!?

Becky and Brightly were shocked and felt bad for Terra there.

Becky: (tries to hide her feelings) Well, maybe one of the forest creatures knows what to do.

Terra: How so?

Becky: You stop a Chipmunk in front of you when you fell.

Terra gets up and moves a little for in front of her was a fancy dress up doctor of a talking little Chipmunk (who looks and sounded like Dr. Hicks).

Chipmunk: Happy Holidays, to you all.

Terra and Becky: Happy Holidays to you too, Doctor Chipmunk man.

Chipmunk looks and sees Terra as a giant for he knows it was an accident to eat something to turn her like this now, and other things too from it.

Chipmunk: Oh, boy. Looks like we got another case of growth disease problems here.

Becky: Well, she ate a cookie making her into a big person.

Chipmunks: I see… (looking under Terra's dress) Not to mention a pretty good view from here. (winks at Terra) You need more skirts.

Terra: (got mad) Why you-!

Kicks Chipmunk really hard and started stomping him to death for being a pervert to her and looking under her dress.

Terra: Sick, sick, sick! This is why I don't know why for every men fall for me but are too horny to control their attitudes!

Becky: Ah, Terri, I think he gets it…

Terra stops leaving Chipmunk to be hurt and squished a bit.

Chipmunk: Anyways, you two are here to stop Wicked Scary Lady, save the Snow Princess, our home, the children, and Christmas too. And by the way you're in trouble right now I shall help you out. I mean you did half of your part stopping the rat chasing after you.

Becky: Really?

Terra, Brightly, Becky, Chipmunk, and Bird Elves see the other rats who work for Wicked Scary Lady were all dead, smashed, crushed, and torn apart thanks to Terra's rampage without looking where she was going did some good as a giant a little bit.

Terra: Ha, I'll be damned!

Becky: I guess it was luck there.

Chipmunk: See what I mean? Now for your cure, my lady.

Chipmunk pulls out from his pocket a piece of gumdrop grape in a wrapper that can turn anyone into a small one like the size of a bug.

Chipmunk: Here we go. (shows it to Terra) This is the only thing I got to help out.

Terra: What!? But I'll be little!

Chipmunk: But with this you can find the Ice Pixie in the snow fields down below to restore you to normal again. Trust me, you're not the first to be like this, it'll work for you. Or unless you want to walk around like that and your boobs…

Terra knows she doesn't want that to happen again so freaking out she takes Chipmunk's advice and grabs the candy to eat.

Terra: Alright, I'll do it! (puts the gumdrop in her mouth, chews, and swallows it down) Becky.

Becky: I'll shrink myself with Brightly and meet you down the snow, okay, Terri?

Terra: Find, but stay close until I meet you! So here goes nothing.

Terra's body started to feel weird again as she turns small and a bit normal looking again so far for Chipmunk waves her a good-bye.

Chipmunk: Bye, bye now. Remember to find the Ice Pixie down there and no need to thank me, just doing my job!

Becky: Bye!

Becky grabs Brightly for she and the toy turn small like Terra and joined her deep in the snow of the forest to continue on. For Chipmunk and the Bird Elves see them off for Terra had to stay small this time for a while until she and Becky can find the Ice Pixie 'with Brightly guiding them' somewhere and then continuing on, or will they…? For the Nut Cracker Prince follows them after without being seen. The screen soon fades out slowly showing the ending logo like always as a joke, only this ova was a bit longer than the episodes this time.

End of Translation…

Terra Ivy walks in the black screen of it with the title below not looking happy. For she didn't want it to end because it wasn't over yet for the music stopped like a sound of a broken record player.

"Hold on! Hold on! God, what is wrong with you people!? This special holiday OVA are not over yet, you all know that by now! I just shrunk after becoming an Amazon Giant and this is what I get!? Give me a break! We're almost over too so I bet you want to know what happens to Becky and me. Between saving Christmas, how I'm feeling in this coo-coo dream I'm stuck in, saving the children, stopping the freak show, and then going home so we're not stopping yet so more goofing around and let's continue. My whole life in saving the holidays and not mine are on the line so let's go."

Terra tares down the screen and shows the next chapter in the story of Christmas Town.


	8. Stage Six

Chapter 6 – A Guide from the Little People

"That's better… Moving on!"

Deep within the snowy woods of Christmas Town, in a small view below… Where Terra became small after eating the gumdrop with Becky and Brightly turning small too so she won't get lost or step on by accident. They have to find the Ice Pixie first in the melted snowy path of the cold grass field to find her so Terra will get back to her normal size for she wasn't too happy for what she is right now but it's a little better than being a giant. Brightly lead them the way as Becky try to think of a way to cheer Terra up while searching for the Ice Pixie somewhere.

Terra: Any luck yet?

Becky: No nothing here, and no luck for Brightly either.

Terra got angry and kicks a small bush making some snow fall all over her.

Terra: Let's keep on looking for this pixie thing.

Becky: I'm small too so I won't lose you in the woods, you know?

Terra: Tell me about it...

Soon a good view showed one spot where it snow a lot with different snowflakes coming down nearby, for Brightly pointed out to the girls that the Ice Pixie is close so they run up to the area quickly. They come across the Ice Pixie herself creating the snow with her magic 'like Chipmunk described t them' who almost looks and sounds like X-Vena in her human form; along with the dancing toy of a Ballerina Doll who looked like Mikki Minimo who was dancing away in the snows while they were falling down like watching a Christmas play and looked very happy too. The lights of Brightly blinking on and off get Ice Pixie's attention and sees him, Terra, and Becky.

Ice Pixie: Oh, who are you?

Ballerina: Hi! (stops dancing and greets the girls) Welcome to our Winter Wonder Land here, I'm Ballerina Girl and this is the magical of all Christmas Town the Ice Pixie herself. (shakes their hands at a time)

Becky: Nice to meet you too, dancing girl and Ice Pixie.

Terra: (freaking out) Yeah, yeah, likewise or so. We're just here for the Ice Pixie.

Ice Pixie: For which I am… Now I see, you two are from somewhere else but Santa wants you to save his wife, our home, the children, save Christmas, and defeat our all time enemy herself Wicked Scary Lady, am I correct?

Becky: Yes, but how do you know?

Ice Pixie: Just magic is all.

Ballerina: (smiling) Isn't she great?

Terra: Couldn't you use your powers to-?

Ice Pixie interrupts Terra for she knows what she was about to say next for she was smart and physic.

Ice Pixie: To what, use them to do everything to save the day? Yeah, I could but I don't have the power of that but fixing people and making a winter miracle for everyone, nothing more so sorry. And I bet you, Terra, need some help from me to turn you back to normal, right?

Terra: I guess so.

Becky: We wish you can help us win though.

Ice Pixie: I try beaten her one time, but no luck she wins by cheating and using poor kids as her shield. And I thought she loved them but that is just sickening.

Becky: Oh, I see. Well, we'll still do our best.

Ballerina: That's the spirit!

Becky: Thanks.

Terra: I guess we'll still do our part.

Ice Pixie: I like the sound of that alright. And now to fix you right up, wait here.

Terra: Like I have a choice.

Ice Pixie went to her closet to find something to change Terra back to her normal sizes for she started mixing so many types of liquid, added some powder, her ice magic, and Ballerina's bags of sweetness to be mix and creating a brand new position spell that'll cure her.

Ice Pixie: And it's done!

Ballerina: We did it together alright.

Ice Pixie: (hands Terra the bottle) Here you go. Now before you drink that stuff, I want to break a few ground rules for you if you girls don't mind me doing.

Becky: No not at all.

Terra: Spill away.

Ballerina: Well, sort of tell you almost everything you need to know… We know how you can stop Wicked Scary Lady and saving everyone. And that's by believing in fate that'll give you the powers you need to win in any way for our enemy's fate to be sealed and making the children to believe that we are always watching them forever without giving into fear. From whatever Lady can do with the powers and the poor children she has, she's powerful in this world to have darkness, but the lights of the star of the holidays can save all of us, and with a shocking attack in it too.

Terra: Ah, come again?

Ice Pixie: Ah, do for give my friend here, too cheerful to sometimes understand.

Becky: But was that entire she said true.

Ice Pixie: Yes, that's all we know so far. The rest you'll have to ask the most famous reindeer of all once you make it to the woods, cross over the bridge, and through the forked paths you'll get where you almost need to be. As for Wicked Scary Lady's weakness, it's true for only you, Terra, can stop her by believing and get into the light of good with Becky's magic too to aid you. By shocking her we do mean that literally or anything else at all.

Terra: I guess so. We go do that after I drank this and turn back?

Ice Pixie: Yes. So no time to waste, get a drinking done.

Ballerina: Go! Go! Go!

Becky: Terri…

Terra: I got this.

Ice Pixie: Drink half though or you'll be a giant again, it's very strong stuff.

Terra: Okay, I get it! Now if you two excuse me.

Terra drinks a little of the position and waits for she feels the weird feeling in her body for the third time and grows for it was working, but a bit to high this time.

Terra: Ah, give me a freaking break!

Ice Pixie: No, it's good! Not take a little licking to it and you'll be fine!

Once Terra licked the stuff from the bottle with her tongue, she finally goes back to her normal size again and keeps the bottle in her bag for later.

Terra: Yes! Finally! (to Becky) Come on, you two. (to Ballerina and Ice Pixie) Thanks for the help there on your part here!

Ice Pixie: No problem, now get going!

Becky and Brightly become normal sizes too and join with Terra as they move it to the woods and being warm.

Becky: (waves to Ice Pixie and Ballerina good-bye) Bye, you guys!

Ballerina: Bye, have a safe trip you two!

With that problem solved, Terra, Becky, and Brightly guiding them continued on. And after all of that Terra Ivy wasn't happy still from this whole thing and still not liking Christmas leaving Becky confuse but also wants to make her feel better.

Becky Hey, Terri, remember you and I made a promise to each other that we'll have a good Christmas and we played together? After what we been through so far this is one of them we're having right now, you know?

Terra: Not really. After you almost got capture from freak show I still have to protect you.

Becky: I know, but I helped with my powers since you're having trouble with yours since Wicked Scary Lady took them from you in this dream world.

Terra: Wait, she did what to me?

Becky: Ah, took away your bird thing from you when you tried to save me twice…?

Terra wasn't too happy to hear that and she grabbed Becky from her shirt and holds her up by grabbing her arm demanding answers.

Becky: Terri? Terri, what's wrong!? You're hurting me!

Terra: You stupid little-! Why didn't you tell me that in the first place!? Maybe then I can help you out easily!

Becky: I didn't know it at first until I found out what was happening, that's why I use my powers on you to help me out.

Terra: You didn't know? Well, that doesn't change anything!

Becky: Terri, let go of my arm please!

Terra: This is why I hate Christmas so much, it brings back luck and you should at least figure that out!

Becky: Why do you!?

Terra: Like I said before: I lost my family, friends, my big brother is missing, people hated me before I became a bounty hunter, and it just… It just brings out pain and sorrow that I'll never have again! But you and the other brats got family to have and love forever even on the holidays! Or like it'll ever be if we don't save it in a dumb ass dream we're stuck in!

Becky: That maybe true, but others don't have to suffer from it forever! Others show them love besides getting gifts we also show love for them strangers, friends, anyone! Like me helping you, my Mommy, Daddy, and I would do anything to make you happy again for a very good Christmas and for Santa to help you out to make you happy is the best gift ever! You have to know that by now instead of this 'dumb ass' hurting yourself to make it all go away, you are afraid without admitting it! Well, am I right, Terri? You need me as much as I need you too… You're like a big sister I never had and I love it, I would give up my toys for your happiness if that's what it takes!

Terra was touched by Becky's words 'so was Brightly too just listening but not moving at all', she finally lets go of Becky's arm and release her too. She now knows what she did was wrong, what she was doing to herself was wrong, and she wasn't alone in her mess anymore for Becky met every word of it. Becky didn't mind her arm just as long she can see Terra as herself and happy for one time for Christmas this year out of three years passed.

"Wow! I can't believe how stupid I was acting this way but Becky… This kid here really came through to me, not to mention got some killer sweet back bone for a five year old. Reminded me of myself when I was her age. She does have a point: I'm not alone and she stood up to me until now and still is and I was only running away and suffering more and Jason was too to make the best year count out of the rest. In any case, there might be a chance still for the both of us and to save Christmas quickly."

Terra Ivy sighed and stands up straight to say something to Becky in her way to say she was sorry too without admitting it but showing it to her with Brightly listening.

Terra: You know what, kid, you're right. You really are on what you said there; I am afraid of this holiday because it brings back memories and I hate being alone so much just to have it every year and here you are a only child in your family sticking up for me so much and by yourself leaving me to be a jerk. I guess I should give Christmas a chance this year after suffering for three years only with my friends to have a very good one when I should have and with you too.

Both Becky and Brightly smiled after what Terra said was true.

Terra: I guess I was wrong for once and you were right and now we know…

Becky: Really? You mean it? With you, your friends, Mommy, Daddy, and me?

Terra: Yes I do. After we do our job here and get back home we will.

Becky: After we saved Christmas you mean?

Terra: (smiles) I meant every word.

Becky was so happy to hear that Terra will try better this Christmas 2006 to like it once more but much better this time with the people she knows and loves, also some loves her too. She runs up to Terra hugging her with joy for she finally hugs back too along with Brightly holding on to the both of them also smiling.

Becky: Oh, Terri! I knew you'll come around if you tried thanks to me! We will save everyone and Christmas together and your powers back, we will!

Terra: Becky… (puts her down) Well, sorry about before.

Becky: It's okay I forgive you.

Terra: Then let's walk on the bridge to our next area!

Becky: Yes, lets!

Brightly moves out with his lights showing both Terra and Becky the way for them to stay close to one another and watch out for the evil shadow creatures, rats, and Wicked Scary Lady if any of them appeared they'll be ready for them. They were close in getting where they needed to be to save the children, Christmas, and Snow Princess herself.

Terra: And Becky, my real name is Terra Ivy not Terri.

Becky: Huh?

Terra: (smiles) Well, if you want to call me that's okay.

Becky: Gotcha.

As the three heroes continued on in Christmas Town, little did they know that Wicked Scary Lady was watching them from where she was at with the tank full of sad children in pain or being drained by her powers to become powerful and having all the kids to herself. Along with in the tank is Snow Princess who was in a deep frozen sleep from Wicked Scary Lady's dark powers (who looks like Guzzle Bella); for the Lady just needs Becky Gold for she has the powerful magic of mutation powers in a dream, get rid of Terra, the town itself, ruined Christmas, and keep every capture children all over. For she kept on watching them through the crystal ball for she was wearing a dark clothing all over her body, with an eye red eye showing in it, and lots of green tentacles out.

Wicked Scary Lady: Soon she will be all mine and I'll be happy once again, real soon… (powers up)


	9. Stage Seven

Chapter 7 – Meet the Judderman

While Terra, Becky, and Brightly started crossing over the bridge of the cold waters of frozen snow they come across with the cartoon clay motion characters group appears from the shadows to sing their classis song, the California Raisins – Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer who were really The Temptation group singing in real life. They like for what they see here.

Becky: Terri, look!

Terra: Wow, I haven't seen these guys since I was a kid. The California Raisins themselves who are real in this world. So cool!

Becky: I know!

Terra: Say, Becky, let's have a fun Christmas dance together while we continue our journey, shall we?

Becky: I love to.

Terra: Then let's do it.

The California Raisins started singing their song while Terra and Becky were dancing to the music for fun while walking with Brightly following behind them to make them move a lot faster this time.

Becky and Terra: Hit it!

_[Paul:]_  
You Know there's Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen.

_[Dennis:]_  
Comet and Cupid an Donner and Blitzen.

_[Eddie:]_  
Oh, but do you recall...

_[Otis:]_  
The most famous reindeer of all?

_[Eddie:]_  
Whoa-o-o-o-o

_[Melvin:]_  
His name is...

Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer.  
Had a very shiny nose.  
And if you ever saw it.  
You would even say it glows.

All of the other, other, other reindeer.  
Used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Rudolph.  
Join in any reindeer games.

(Then one foggy Christmas eve)  
You know (Santa came to say...)

(Hey Rudolph)  
You, with your nose so bright.  
Melvin: Come on, come on, come on, come on and guide my sleigh tonight.

Then how the reindeer loved him.  
As they shouted out with glee. (Hey Rudolph)  
Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer.  
You'll go down in history.

(Then one foggy Christmas eve)  
Santa came to say...

(Hey Rudolph)  
You, with your nose so bright.  
Melvin: Come on, come on, come on, come on and guide my sleigh tonight.

Then how the reindeer loved him.  
As they shouted out with glee. (Hey Rudolph)  
Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer.  
You'll go down in history.

Ooo, Rudolph, come on and guide my sleigh.  
Ooo, Rudolph, come on and guide my sleigh.  
Hey, hey, hey, Rudolph, come on and guide my sleigh tonight.  
Hey, hey, hey, Rudolph, with your nose so bright.

The two had fun with every beat of the song for it faded it away after that out of the blue. The two girls moved forward where they're almost out of the woods too, until they stop for the path was a forked road from left side and right side but hard to tell where to go to leaving Brightly confuse on choosing the right path, same with the Bird Elves, even Becky try with her compass but no luck either. Leaving them and Terra trapped.

Becky: This is bad. (to Brightly) Don't feel sad, you did try hard.

Brightly glows meaning he was a bit better.

Terra: So we don't know which path to pick for only one can lead us to the right one, this is bad alright.

Becky: But, Terri, what are we going to do now?

Terra: I'm thinking, I'm thinking… (having trouble) Or not.

Becky, Brightly, Bird Elves, and the small animal creatures fell down after that.

Terra: Hey, I could burn the forest, but forget that.

Becky: Let's keep on trying.

As the two girls think of something on which path to take that's the right one, they hear a water running noise coming from the forest close to where they were and went to check out a little while standing where they were at. Brightly found out where it was for Terra and Becky walked over seeing the Judderman himself peeing in the bushes. He was doing it while hiding in the many different trees to hide himself for they see his head only.

Becky Terri, it's the Judderman.

Terra: You're right but… Let's leave him be.

Judderman spots the two girls and stops them while still peeing.

Judderman: Hey! Its giant woman and magic girl, hello again!

Becky: Hi!

Terra: Is this a bad time to talk to you?

Judderman: Nah! I'll be done in a bit, wait there please!

Judderman kept on peeing for the longest for 30 minutes now and still doing it, leaving Terra, Becky, and Brightly bored out of their minds just waiting for him to be done.

Judderman: So sorry. We do this a bit longer than you humans in your world.

Becky: Judderman, huh? He looks like a frozen elf mix with Jack Frost.

Terra: Sort of, but I seen this weird looking characters in the commercials once for a strange alcohol drink and turning a person in the woods into a puppet himself from his magic and here he is now but he's more annoying in Christmas Town. Also the poem from the commercial's something else…

Becky: What poem?

Terra: It goes something like this: Oh, Run and hide as quick as you can,  
You can't stop him,  
He's the Judder Man,  
Beware the Judder Man,  
When the moon grows fat,  
There'll be no one alive soon,  
Just him and his cat.

He came here by day,  
And he'll come here by night,  
But whenever he comes here,  
The people take fright,  
Now Death has her champion,  
He's strong and he's keen,  
So duck down your head,  
For his temper is mean.

He is but one and many,  
And there's blood on his hands,  
His futures are before him,  
All undiscovered lands,  
Good folk of this fair land,  
Please listen to my song,  
It's words will come true here,  
Night will fall 'ere too long.

The Judder Man will kill,  
And the Judder Man will maim,  
And when everyone's dead,  
He'll say no to the blame,  
So little one please take heed,  
And run very fast,  
For only through shadows,  
Is there justice at last.

The sky now grows dark,  
And the winds start to blow,  
The Judder Mans amongst us,  
And his anger does show,  
We'll lift up our voices,  
And scream out our pain,  
The Judder Man is coming,  
Again and again,  
Again and again,  
Again and again.

Judderman: What she said was all true, that's me.

Becky: Scary.

Terra: See what I mean?

Judderman was finally done peeing and jumps out of the woods right in front of the girls, and stepping on Brightly by accident but he releases him. Also washes his hands with his ice powers.

Judderman: So… What can I do you girls for?

Terra: Long story short: here to save Christmas, your home, Snow Princess, the kids like Becky here, and stop freak show woman who's also behind the kids kidnapping with powers to be a freaky monster of something.

Becky: And we're lost between two paths we can't choose from.

Judderman looks around the snowy roads and moving weirdly like a monkey to see the trouble.

Judderman: Oh, I see… I see indeed…

Terra: Quick question, you're not going to hurt us aren't you?

Judderman: Huh? Nope, not you two. I only do that to bad people and they go running like crazy when I scare them to death. That old story is to get people to behave themselves.

Terra: That's good to know.

Judderman: Now about your route on where you must go, is by combining them into one by pulling the two roads into one by believing and not giving up hope.

Terra: Come again?

Becky: You mean we have to think really hard to make it happen?

Terra: That kind of sounds dumb.

Judderman: No it isn't unless you try. Anything's possible for anything in this world.

Terra and Becky: How so?

Judderman: Allow me to explain to you and show.

Judderman shows his magic to tell Terra and Becky what she means by doing many things and create to them while talking about it.

Judderman: It's kind of like creating something that sounds a bit real but not really that's different in Christmas Town that can make anything happen in many ways, watch. Let's say you want to create two animals into one like – a mouse and a door into a dormouse, a frog and a cow into a bullfrog, or a fly and a dragon into a dragonfly. Or blue and red makes purple, red and yellow makes orange, and red and white make pink. And for the magic girl to use her abilities to make anything happen and your strength of giant lady here can get out of situations in the end like the old saying goes if you can't be them join them. Now you get it? Do you know what you have to do?

Somehow both Terra and Becky get what Judderman was telling them what to do.

Becky: I do the magic and Terri does the power, together we are…

Terra: Strong to make something impossible to happen…

It finally hit to them for they each got a plan to do.

Terra and Becky: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Let's do it then!

Becky creates a shield covering two paths in a huge square-like shape made of sand, then Terra uses her flaming torch gun to burn the sand walls into hard, see through, glass, and Terra uses her powerful fighting moves of her fast kicks 'mix with Becky's magic' to break it into pieces. Together the two have creating a one big path road for them to go to that's right.

Judderman: And there you have it, the right route.

Becky: Yeah! We did it!

Terra: Okay, now that was kind of cool. So let's get some answers of Wicked Scary Lady like the Ice Pixie said and then save the holidays, Becky.

Becky: Let's do it.

Brightly jumps around being happy and continues to guide the two girls for they're finally out of the woods and outside the land, home, and city of Christmas Town now, they wave their good-byes to Judderman to move forward.

Judderman: Do well, you two! Bye!

Becky and Terra: Bye!

"You know, for some character to look bad and reminded me of Richie back home, Judderman in this world is alright by me. And away we go in getting close to where the kids and Snow Princess are being held from the bounty. So watch out, loser, here we come for you! Also, I bet who our next encounter will be and a few others I might recognize."

The three enter in the neighbor hood-like Christmas designs home that looks like a dump do to Wicked Scary Lady's evil powers. With the power out, decorations torn apart, homes destroyed, and half of the snow gone but for Terra, Becky, and Brightly getting close they went to a nearby normal house 'with the chimney showing the smoke coming up' meaning someone was living there. And away the go to.


	10. Stage Eight

Chapter 8 – Sad Tales to Tell

Terra, Becky, and Brightly arrive to a candy made house that someone was still living it that was fine looking out of the rest. Walking on the ice paths, where the frozen lake was, with a fire place outside, and what it appear to be a swimming pool in the cool weather for some cold blooded creatures.

Becky: Is anybody home?

Terra: I think we should start looking around a bit to see for ourselves.

Becky: Okay.

Brightly sees someone or more people that are home right now on the frozen lake for some were swimming, ice skating, and even flying that wasn't a bird.

Becky: Terri, look!

There was a pretty human girl who was really a Barbie doll ice skating really good (who looked like Jennie Vine), the famous Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer flying around in the skies to get ready to Santa tonight if Christmas gets saved with his nose glowing bright (who looks and sounds like Ray Leonardo K.) leaving Terra surprise to see it look like Ray himself back home. And the four swimming below them were four penguins that were fast swimmers and fetching fishes to eat something; Penguins 1, 2, 3, and 4 for one had glasses on (who looked like Mariah Flower), one was carrying a camera around his neck (who looked like Johnny Shot), one had a head band (who looked like Jackie X), and the last one had earrings on her (who looked like July Blue) for they all spoke together at the same time when they talk.

Terra: Oh, my God…

"I saw this one coming that looks like the people I knew back home, but still unbelievable! Not to mention Ray and his five friends and Ray here is a Rudolph himself where I know where this is going."

Becky: Wow! A real live Barbie standing before me! With four cute penguins and Rudolph too, so amazing!

Terra: Again, every living being here reminds me of the people back in our world.

Becky: They'll help us out though.

Barbie sees the two girls just standing and watching them from a distances and stops skating. For Santa told them that they had to help them out to beat Wicked Scary Lady to have and save Christmas.

Barbie: Well, what do you know he was right. (to the others by shouting loud) You guys! They're here!

Penguins x4: We're coming!

The four Penguins jumped out of the cold water from the hold of the ice along with their bag of fishes for today and joined with Barbie with the two girls, along with Rudolph who sees them from below and comes down and goes bright red on his nose and face. For once he saw Terra Ivy it was love at first sight for him with hearts showing up everywhere around him.

Rudolph: Wow… Heaven, I'm in heaven! Coming!

Rudolph flew down so fast unable to stop himself and lands into the snow safely, but for the four Penguins and Barbie see that he was in love with Terra alright.

Terra: Ow.

The five and Brightly help Rudolph up on his four legs and Barbie hits him on the head.

Rudolph: Ouch! Barbie, what was that for?

Barbie: You know these are the humans to save us all thanks to Santa telling us about it, and you just had to pick the right time to fall for one of them! I mean, come on she's human and you a special reindeer.

Penguins x4: Tell us about it, ew.

Rudolph: Oh, they are? I can't help myself I see one human girl as a comment really but I know.

Barbie: Whatever… (to the girls) Sorry about that. Glad you two can come to Christmas Town itself.

Becky: No trouble at all. We're here because-

Barbie: We know, get some answers before reaching your destination point. Wish to know about Wicked Scary Lady before that?

Terra: We kind of know about her, just confused about her weak point from Ice Pixie's advice earlier.

Barbie: Really?

Penguins x4: Is that all?

Rudolph: In any case. (pulls Terra a little to help her) Come, come, have a seat near our fire place. You too, little girl. We got a lot to talk about.

Terra: Okay…?

Becky and Brightly were confused for Rudolph loved being around Terra.

Becky: (to Terra) Ah, Terri, why is Rudolph-?

Terra: (to Becky) Just go along with it for the time being.

Barbie and the Four Penguins follow the four from behind to sit near the fire place too for they all sighed knowing there's nothing they can say or do for their friend right now but to go along with it. Everyone gets conformable near the warm fire, while sitting on the soft bushes to sit in 'that Becky made', and eating marshmallows to make hot coco. As Rudolph, Terra, Becky, Brightly, Barbie, and the Four Penguins all sat together, there will finally be some answers until the heroes get to the castle real soon. So much to say.

Rudolph: Wicked Scary Lady, such an evil being she is. How much do you girls know about her so far? (leans closer to Terra)

Becky: Only for Santa, Angel lady, Ice Pixie, and Ballerina Girl told us about both her history on what she has done and weak points.

Terra: We're confused on the last part.

Barbie: Just tell us what you two do know so far if you wouldn't mind.

Becky: We mind as well…

Terra: I'll explain first. Here's what both of Santa himself and his partner told us about Wicked Scary Lady for quote: 'On that month the Wicked Scary Lady became angrier for she was once a normal everyday woman with a new husband for a better future with each other, but a terrible car accident killed him leaving her poor child to die when she was pregnant inside of her. The woman was very sad being all alone with no child to love or fall in love again… Her heart soon gave into despair which some people say that she given her soul to the devil for in return she wanted a child to love forever; instead all she got was darkness. Consuming her into a very deadly demon of a Russian folk lore tail of a demon capturing bad children on Christmas that's similar to this one: underneath the hood she has many red eyes all over, with many mouths of sharp teeth, with long purple hair, looking green with arms and six tentacles, and controls darkness which can make any animal into monsters when she touches them; her goal is to get as many children with family or no family into Christmas Town where she drains their emotions within herself to become powerful and thinking it'll let her love children forever. But really she' only killing them within her without her knowing anything that her powers are very bad news. That problem leaves our home to become darkness and chaos without any children believing all over the world and are being hurt from evil makes our lovely home into a nightmare killing all the cute, happy, sweet, and fun times at a time. That's what's been happening to our home and soon Wicked Scary Lady took over by kidnapping Santa's wife the Snow Princess – putting her to deep sleep for more power and demands for children for if we don't do on what she says our home and many other lives will be destroyed. She doesn't realize the danger she's putting all of us through. Our home, our friends, our gifts, and our Christmas fun she has ruining it all and it'll be much worse if we don't do something or get help. We don't want to put anymore children's lives by her evil hands. It's terrible.' End of quote. But that's not all from her; I do know who the villain is.

Rudolph: And who's that?

Barbie: Tell us!

Penguin x4: Yes, tell us all!

Terra: I do believe this Wicked Scary Lady is a human from my world who tried to capture Becky here and knocked me out for a while really hard. She had to be the one also responsible for the missing children that's happening in your world of a dream to ruin Christmas, but we could never get proof of her doing it.

Rudolph: Of course!

Rudolph's red nose's shoots laser beam from it that goes flying by accident that cut the tree down. A close call that was.

Barbie: Rudolph!

Rudolph: Sorry, that's what happens when I get excited.

Barbie: How can saying something good can get you so happy!?

Becky: Hey! He said he was sorry!

Everyone stood silent after that for Becky is sticking up for Rudolph.

Penguins x4: Well, another human being an evil creature has to make sense.

Barbie: Okay, sorry about yelling at you, Rudolph. (to Becky) and thanks, kid, for telling us not to push people around too much at times.

Becky: You're welcome.

Barbie: But who's the evil human who could do such the thing that matches the Lady's info?

Rudolph: I think I know who.

Terra, Becky, Barbie, and Penguins: You do!?

Rudolph: (opens a chest and pulls out Santa's Naughty and Nice book list) Santa always give us copies of his list every year so we'll know who's good or bad, for this year it looks like everyone's all good but one. Ah, I should have known or all of us should.

Terra: So who is Wicked Scary Lady in human form?

Rudolph: She's a criminal whose most wanted for stalking, breaking in homes, kidnap charges, and attempted homicide none other than Kathleen Diane.

Shows the picture of Kathleen Diane herself in her 30's, with long purple hair, lots of makeup on, some jewelry, a long black dress, black shoes, and purple long finger nails who look like a person who was trying to kill herself. Becky got scared and hides behind Terra with Brightly next to her for there was no doubt the person who tries to take her away and hurt her partners too. From that moment, Terra knows who she is for she remembers it clearly.

Terra: Let me see that. (grabs the photo) I think I know this person…

Barbie: (hands Terra a cup of hot coco with marshmallows) Need a drink?

Terra: Fine. (drinks up and finally remembers and throws the mug in the snow) I got it! That's the bounty worth $150,000,000,00 of Kathleen Diane alright! I thought I seen her face once before!

Rudolph: You know her?

Terra: Not completely, only that Fox and I stopped her once from robbing, again with suicide almost and almost hurting an innocent kid. And still she was never arrested only charge with some much we thought her as a weirdo with problems. But it makes sense now for her selling her soul to the devil just to be love and have kids of her own; instead destroying them and taking over something that isn't hers for she's too strong with dark magic after losing her husband and unborn baby from the crash… I get it now. From her bad history to her being so crazy, her thought and mutation is making her like this in her dreams and creating a living nightmare happening whether it happens or not it doesn't matter.

Barbie: Wow, she's right.

Penguins x4: Cool…

Becky: That's sad for the lady but she still scares me.

Terra: Yeah, either way I'm not letting that happen to you, kid. (pats her on the head) And my brain hurts now. Haven't think that hard since that Halloween night, oh boy.

Rudolph: Wow… (hugs Terra by rubbing his head on her lap) Sweet, human girl, you are so beautiful when you think.

Terra: (pulls Rudolph away gently) Yeah, I think its best that we stay friends.

Rudolph: Ah…

Terra: But you are my favorite Christmas character and always will be.

Becky: Me too, I love watching the movie every year.

That made Rudolph happy and understood Terra, for at least in this world they are close friends.

Rudolph: I understand, and thank you for liking me so much.

Barbie: Well, that was a first from them to do. (to the girls) So what else do you know about her?

Rudolph: Yes, do tell us.

Terra: Oh, right. Her weakness…

Becky: From what Ice Pixie and ballerina Girl said to us: 'Well, sort of tell you almost everything you need to know… We know how you can stop Wicked Scary Lady and saving everyone. And that's by believing in fate that'll give you the powers you need to win in any way for our enemy's fate to be sealed and making the children to believe that we are always watching them forever without giving into fear. From whatever Lady can do with the powers and the poor children she has, she's powerful in this world to have darkness, but the lights of the star of the holidays can save all of us, and with a shocking attack in it too.' That's all we can remember.

Rudolph: It means two of you can beat her together from power and magic.

Becky: Like believing in everything?

Terra: As in give in to our childhood times and all or something?

Barbie: From the one who believes from the heart and the other trying to relive it again to make it better is what the Ice Pixie was trying to tell you. That's the key to defeat her like how we all believe in hope for heroes to save our home, Snow Princess, Christmas itself, and the children all over the world.

Penguins x4: That's right!

Brightly glows too saying that they're right on what they were saying to them.

Becky: Terri, they're saying that we have to use our powers together into. With my magic in this world I can do and your amazing fighting moves we are invisible we can win.

"Once again, folks, the kid was right yet again. Like I said before, this girl rocks and so reminds me of myself when I was her age once."

Terra: Yeah, you're right, Becky.

Becky Yes, how else would we get here?

Rudolph: And there are your answers in winning. (nose glows normally)

Terra: With that, it's weird yet it just might allow us to win.

Becky: It will.

Barbie and Penguins: You bet it will!

Terra: Alright then! We know what we must-

They heard some cracking sound that seem to be coming from the frozen lake where everyone's near next to the camp fire that looks like it was about to break.

Barbie: That's odd, the ice here never melts.

Rudolph: That because it does. (senses trouble) Its Wicked Scary Lady's shadow creatures' doing; they know you two are here!

Penguins x4: (shaking in fear) Wicked Scary Lady!

Rudolph: Quickly, on the snow fields now before we freeze to death if we fall!

Rudolph, Barbie, the four Penguins, Brightly gets on Becky's back, she, and Terra ran as fast as they could off the frozen ice and on the fields in time from the shadows were melting it with their dark magic about to be broken. Terra and Becky stayed together to get off the frozen lakes too, but the mutated rats surrounded the girls to get to Becky so she uses her toy magic wand to zap them out of the way along with Terra's Rainbow Gun to blast them out; however the rats slow them down long enough to trap them for the ice to break with nowhere else for them to go or to get off of.

Becky: Oh, no.

Terra: This looks bad.

Knowing that Wicked Scary Lady had them now (while watching it all and doing it back at her base), she was about to pulled them under. Seeing that there's no hope left once she gets her hands on Terra to destroy and Becky to capture for herself, Becky had to sacrifice herself to her to save her only friend who'll try to have a good Christmas this year to go back home so she pushes Terra on the snow with the others so hard to make her go flying to go down instead.

Terra: Becky, what are you doing!?

Rudolph: She'll kill you, get out!

Becky: So sorry, Terri, but I must. She wants me and wants you dead and I can't allow that, but you can still save everyone else for Christmas and have a good one too. Also you did save me so I'm doing the same for you.

Terra: Don't do this. Christmas won't be the same without you…

The ice cracks around Becky were standing in.

Wicked Scary Lady: You're all mine now.

Becky: Have a Merry Christmas, Terra, and farewell.

Becky Gold was pulled into the cold water and to Wicked Scary Lady's lair on the other side along with Brightly too once the ice cracked into cold waters. Leaving her shadow creatures to return for they got what they needed.

Terra: Becky!

Wicked Scary Lady: (evil laugh) If you wish to see her one more time with the other children, you know where to find me, woman, I'll be waiting.

Once her magic disappeared, Terra ran to the lake trying to free Becky out of it 'even though she wasn't under water at all' for Barbie and the four Penguins try stopping her before she gets herself killed. She was angry and sad at the same time right now for she only wanted to save Becky and nothing else.

Barbie: Wait, stop!

Penguins x4: You're going to get yourself killed!

All five grabbed Terra in time no matter how hard she tried struggling out.

Terra: Becky! Becky! How could you do this to yourself!? Why!? I thought we were in this together and she just-! Damn it, Becky! Come back! (started crying) Let go of me already! Let go! I got to save her!

Rudolph walked up to Terra to calm her down.

Rudolph: There's no use, my dear, she took her where the other children are at and Snow Princess herself.

Terra: Rudolph? She'll kill her and them…

Rudolph: Not to the children but nightmares they'll have, she will stop us in any way. So there's time left for you to stop Wicked Scary Lady and that girl has faith to believe in that to happen. Please try to understand.

Terra finally calms herself down and Barbie and the four Penguins release her where Rudolph grabbed a bag full of the bottle, cookies, and kitchen knives to still use with Terra's other things left to use for the final showdown.

Barbie: He's right you know.

Rudolph: And these are here to aid you from the girl.

Terra takes the things into her bag for she knows what she must do and where to go now, with the Bird Elves waiting for her to finish their guiding.

Terra: I guess you are right, Rudolph, otherwise I would have been lost if I haven't found any of you home here.

Rudolph: Or turn into ice statues. Then you know where to go next, right?

Terra: Yes… (gets ready) What's the quickest way to get there?

The Bird Elves pulled out a traveling tube as an emergency short cut that is only done in Christmas Town for they already know where to take her.

Barbie: If you take our little short cut here it'll lead you to our toy train station that'll take you to Santa's working house where Wicked Scary Lady and her monsters are at; along with the girl, the other children, and Snow Princess too. The rest is up to you while the rest of us get to safety for only aiding the two of you are the only thing we had to do.

Terra: Then I'm going.

Rudolph: But be careful, don't let your guard down at all from her. Please.

Terra: (smiles) I won't and I won't hide or run away from something I don't want to do anymore. Not for Becky that is because I made a promise to her and for Christmas to happen, so you guys go I'll be fine.

Rudolph: Then we all wish you the best of luck.

Barbie: Give that monster a pounded from all of us.

Penguins x4: Win! Win! Win!

Terra: Right. (runs up to jump in the tube) Here comes with another weird thing here!

Terra goes flying from the tube was sucking her to the toy train station as it was firing up to get to her next area, Rudolph, Barbie, and the four Penguins left their homes after that. For things will soon get a bit messing for the good to defeat the evil to save the world.

Rudolph: (to himself) Please let our Christmas is Merry, my human friend.

The tube almost takes Terra there with her holding on and hanging in there for a little longer.

Terra: My last words if I die are Sinba sucks!

She lands in the toy train station with her things and hurries up inside with her weapons. Terra sits down for the Bird Elves do their part to get her to the place by riding the train and that was all after that was all over. It started to move on the tracks and to Wicked Scary Lady's hide out for Terra got her gun and everything else all set to go into battle; her magic treats and sweets, sharp knives, her other weapons, herself, and with a little help from Becky's magic it'll all work out.

"Okay, this is, Terra, for Becky's sake go save her. Save this holiday I can get another chance to have and do, the kids who want to have it with their family, for my friends, for this weird but alright town, Santa himself, his wife, get back home, save the world too, and more importantly stop Kathleen Diane aka Wicked Scary Lady. For she's a sick person in my world but in this world is a monster that needs to be put down for good with or without my harpy abilities for once. So I have to since she's a bounty that Fox can finally shut up about when I get back, I have to have a good Christmas for everyone I kept my word too, you'll see I will! And just you wait."

Terra: Ready or not, freak show, here I come. Becky Gold, wait up for me with the others. I'll see you there! (loads up her bullets into her Rainbow Gun) Booya.


	11. Stage Nine

Chapter 9 – Nightmare, Dreams, and Darkness

Every ride on the toy train going far on the tracks by every mile, Terra Ivy counted every minutes going by until she gets to Santa's factory being taken over by Wicked Scary Lady where the children, Becky, and Snow Princess were at. She was ready to save the day and Christmas/ the home town of a dream world too knowing she has to take out Lady's monsters first while entering inside and the Bird Elves can only guide her from the train and outside to the entrances. However, the toy train wasn't going any faster at all making Terra to lose her cool in waiting.

"I so don't have time for this…"

Terra goes up to the Bird Elf who was driving the toy train.

Terra: Look, you want me to save the day, right? And you want to stop your enemy, right? So not to sound mean to you but, if you don't mind speeding the train up a bit for me? I don't care how weird, stupid, or strange it'll get next I'll take my chances for once.

The Bird Elves were a little worried in doing it for speeding it up will be a bit too much, but not for Terra this time.

Terra: Do it!

They had no other choice but to help out Terra in any way they can so they speed up the toy train to go faster like a flying bullet. Within seconds they have arrive only to crash inside Santa's factory that's a big mess that almost looked destroyed from both the inside and out, Terra got out alright with the Bird Elves too for she gets her Rainbow Gun out and her other weapons to be ready for anything. For the rest hide somewhere safe outside for she understood, it was her fight.

Terra: (to the Bird Elves) Go on, I got this and thanks.

They all nodded and meaning that they're welcome to her. Soon they left as a group allows Terra to go through, she enters in the dark place slowly and quietly, where she comes across a broken toy on the ground torn in half and sparking a bit from the power for it was poor Brightly on the floor. Unable to move anymore after getting Terra and Becky this far once Becky was capture from Wicked Scary Lady with him too she throws him out like garbage like he was nothing. Terra's favorite childhood toy was gone leaving the few lights to work and sad seeing it in pain.

Terra: Oh, no… Brightly, you were always my favorite one to have around. You did your best protecting Becky, thank you. Now rest by my side, the least I can do is to take you there and watch me defeat that freak show once and for all.

Terra places Brightly in a spare bag pocket and she continues on to the next room only for lots of shadow creatures and army of rats to stop her for Wicked Scary Lady knows that she has arrived. But she was ready for anything that was about to happen next.

Terra: Hi, I've been a bad girl this year. (armors up) Let's go!

From the shadow creatures Terra fought them with her moments of her shadow against them while kicking and punching hard against the rats so many times at once. From putting them on fire, smashing the rats, using her mace to crush the creatures at a time; slashing her way from the rats, and many more along with the two growth and sharking items from Angel Cake and Ice Pixie to use next by making the shadow creatures grow so fast leaving them to blow up like a gross bubblegum after that getting all over Terra but she didn't care. Leaving the shoot the rest of the rats mix with her bullets was the sharking liquid part that turns all the rats into their normal size within seconds and back to normal only to scare them off after that.

Terra: Boo.

All the rats got scared of her and ran away but one she had to use for one more thing.

Terra: Hey, ugly. (points her gun at it) Take me to your leader or your brains are going to be all over the place or better yet I can feed you to the cats.

The rat got scared and gives up to Terra. He started walking to where Wicked Scary Lady was and the others so she follows it, leaving no other bad guys left for they were hurt, killed, and retreated for the Bird Elves saw all the rats leaving the factory.

Rats: We quit!

They continue walking away leaving the Bird Elves confused about that. With just two rooms down stair into a strange hidden basement, through the hallways, pass the toy making machine, and Santa's big office Terra finally found the big room of Wicked Scary Lady's place; for it was dark with no lights on, everything covered in darkness, half the toys destroyed, a crystal ball shown on how Christmas Town was getting worse, and all the capture children in different tanks in deep sleep and having terrible nightmares forever from Lady's dark magic to become powerful from the inside out. Terra looked at all the kids in the tanks for they were no doubt the ones that were the missing children back in her world and that no doubt Kathleen was behind it all in having mutation powers of a devil of bad dreams and dark magic. She then sees the Snow Princess in a deep sleep too because without her around her home it'll be no Christmas anymore or ever again. For Terra try freeing her and the kids by kicking and shooting the tanks to break them, but nothing happen. No weapons can't destroy the magic spell cast on everyone in the room the only thing left was to find both Becky and Wicked Scary Lady, but not even the little rat knows where they are. Terra started looking around the place quietly and ready with her gun since she knows the other weapons won't stop a demon.

Terra: (to herself quietly) Okay, okay, if I was a freaky looking monster with a innocent girl with powers where would I be right now?

Out of the blue a huge hand or darkness from the walls grabbed hold of Terra sending her pinned down on the walls and being burned like a pool full of acid burning her skin and was screaming in pain. It was Wicked Scary Lady herself showing to Terra and revealing her true looks of a monster on how both Santa and Guardian Angel describe her to be. And she kills her once pet rat now normal again into aches within seconds with nothing left from it but bones.

Terra: It's you!

Wicked Scary Lady: I knew you would show up sooner or later, bounty hunter.

Terra: So you know about my work and I know who you really are underneath, Kathleen Diane.

Wicked Scary Lady: That maybe true, but I'm me in this world and much stronger than she is in your world. Now that I have my prizes and you here, no one will stop me from taking over everything!

Lady shows Becky wrapped around her tentacles holding her up as she's happy to see Terra and so was she.

Becky: Terri!

Terra: Becky, you're alright!

Becky: But why did you come for me!? I was trying to save you!

Terra: Well, I think without you I won't have a good Christmas ever again or try to. So don't worry, I'll get you out along with everybody else too.

Becky sees Brightly all damaged up.

Becky: Terri, is Brightly he's-!

Terra: I know… (feeling sad) But that doesn't mean he can watch us win one last time.

Becky: Okay.

Wicked Scary Lady continues to burn Terra badly as she tries fighting back from it.

Wicked Scary Lady: You two stopping me? Get real.

Terra: So if what Santa said was true about you: losing your husband and your child while it was in your belly from a car crash wanted only children to love, instead you gave in to the JAM and making you summon a devil to give you powers; making children suffering more while draining them thinks you'll be happy and not alone and anymore without knowing the danger. That's what you are in dreams making them into nightmares and getting it done your way and being selfish.

Wicked Scary Lady: You have no idea how it was! This bitch summon me, she gave me her soul in return of power and love of kids no matter what the cause was. Only then I can gain power, and it's so good.

Terra: But why ruin Christmas?

Wicked Scary Lady: The more suffering I give to children in their dreams and taking the way the joy from them, the more powerful I become and for their love of misery for I'm in control. And with Santa's stupid wife to aid my strength, ice powers plus my dark magic equals taking over almost everything from other human dreams forever a sleep from my abilities all over the world. Making them give in from everything they once believed in.

Becky: (struggling to break free) And why I'm so special to you!? You're not my Mommy! You're a monster!

Wicked Scary Lady: With your power of making things happen in dreams combine with my nightmares, we'll be invisible and making this land into extension. So now you now… (to Terra) And by getting rid of you the most, I'll be sure the first power within the blood of a human will be joyful and your lat holiday you'll ever have.

Terra: Yeah, fat chance, freakarella! I'm going to have a good Christmas and stopping you for good!

Wicked Scary Lady: (kept on burning Terra) While you're stuck? I doubt that. Now shall we begin?

Wicked Scary Lady absorbs Becky inside of her body soon making her powers into hers as one. Soon draining Snow Princess's in her sleep and the children's too for all of the kids get absorb by Lady too creating her into a black evil dragon similar to the Sleeping Beauty villain Maleficent witch type who becomes a dragon herself from the Disney movie.

Terra: Becky! (sees the dragon of lady and freaks out) Ah, Jesus Christ!

Terra bites down of the shadow hand of Lady's to break free hurting her a bit. She then blows a huge green-like fire at Terra, but she ducks in time after getting out and runs faster to avoid her. For Lady's fire burns almost everything in the room making them trap to fight around it but the Snow Princess was safe for now along with some other items on the floor like toys and a taster gun.

Terra: Too hot here. (to Lady) And you need to start working out now that you're a giant lizard!

Wicked Scar Lady: I'm a freaking dragon!

Terra: Whatever! What have you done too Becky!?

Wicked Scary Lady: Aw, worry about her safety? She's in here within me and the other kids too enjoying their new homes.

Terra can see a bit and hear the children's cries within Lady and Becky was sticking out from her chest as the power source/heart.

Becky: Terri! Terri, save us! Save us all!

Terra: I'm on it!

Wicked Scary Lady: (laughs) I think you should reconsider this. You shoot me there, Becky will die with me.

Terra stops knowing that Lady was right about it. She didn't want to kill Becky and the other children that are still trapped inside.

Terra: Crap!

Becky: Forget about me, Terri, do something!

Terra slide underneath Lady, jumps up on top of her back, and started firing her bullets all over her where the kids are not it as fast as she could.

Terra: Eat these!

But no gunshots had no effect to her and use her big tail to hit Terra away from her body, so she starts randomly kicking and punching Lady again and again until she went down for good. Again, no effect from Wicked Scary Lady at all.

Terra: No luck! Why can't I stop her!?

Lady head butts Terra and burns her more with a fire blast sending her to the ground badly hurt and with Brightly covering his eyes from the terror he's watching, she then puts down her foot on top of Terra about to be crushed to death.

Wicked Scary Lady: That's because I've become stronger now than ever before. (laughs while putting more pressure on Terra)

Becky: (crying) Terri, no…

Wicked Scary Lady: (to Terra) It's pointless to stop me with your toys or your fighting skills. The only thing you can do is to become one with me and let me take over all. I'm invisible after all so what hope do you have without Becky by your side? You have nothing left.

Terra reach her arm out to Becky was hanging to hold her without letting go no matter how hard Lady's squeezes her.

Wicked scary Lady: What are you doing? Can't you see that's its hopeless to stop me?

Terra: So…?

Wicked Scary Lady: So what?

Terra: So what if it is hopeless? I just got over the fact that I was afraid of having Christmas again after an awful three years without my family around, I was wrong about it and I want to make it right again and its all thanks to Becky Gold here who said that on her own to me. I made her promise that we will have one together and not just me for the all the children too with their families, they're not yours to have they hate you they just need the courage to stand to me like I am; they only live in fear to make you powerful but still believing and in Christmas itself we can win again the darkness and nightmare to make this world better again and a happy dream. That's what I'm going to do by freeing Becky first to stop you for together the light can beat the darkness inside of you saving the sick Kathleen herself to face justice. (tries pulling Becky out) I been dragged from my home, into a cold world, into a doll house, almost drowned, I sang to a plant, got myself big, then small, met strange people or things, survived from a crack of frozen waters, and rush a toy train to get my way through your demons just to get here. I'm not going to go down until I beat you! I don't care how long it takes either!

Becky: Terri…?

Wicked Scary Lady sees no point to that and all she can do is just laugh knowing that she's winning.

Wicked Scary Lady: Oh, is that so? You talk tough; just not fight rough for only the children themselves have to believe that if they try to. But I don't see that happening at all, meaning there's no hope for you at all… (stomps on Terra harder) Now scream on your last dying breath you got.

Becky couldn't stand seeing Terra getting hurt anymore from Lady. So she uses all of her powers to get the children to believe, not to be afraid, and have hope for a wonderful holiday to have within their minds.

Becky Everyone, listen to me please. Terri, is fighting for us and we can't let her go down without a fight against this monster. So please wake and start to hope again for your families to love, to see Santa, to get gifts, have a good Christmas, saving it, and going back home. Please, send us your power to win for Terri!

All the children inside of Lady's body soon wake up from their nightmare at a time after Becky's words, and started to pray hard together to have a wonderful holiday and giving Becky the strength to fight back from every hope makes her body glow bright like a shining star and getting bigger. Making Wicked Scary Lady stop hurting Terra and try to control her powers from inside of her, but soon enough Becky grabs hold of Terra's hand and she sees her to pull her out in time from, Lady's chest.

Becky: Terri!

Terra: Becky! 

Wicked Scary Lady: What!?

Becky was finally free with the power of all the kids inside soon pass on to Terra, for they ran for Lady to fall down in pain with some power left within her.

Wicked Scary Lady: How can this be!? Becky's powers just grew stronger from the kid's prays to be set free from me! But why!? I won't allow my nightmares to be weakened from hers; I'll get her back one way or another!

Terra and Becky hugged each other.

Terra: You did it, Becky!

Becky: No, we did it. But it's far from over yet. I given enough power to win and save everyone else, the rest is up to you.

Terra: Okay, but what should I use again her?

Brightly offers himself as the last power for Becky to use combine with the taster gun to work with tons of electric powers to shock Lady with. Thanks to Becky magic she made it happen for the doll's last dying breath and gives it to Terra.

Becky: (hands her the taster) Terri, here. Another light to defeat the darkness.

Terra: A stun gun? Alright, this will do just fine and for you too, Brightly. Guide me!

Terra walks up to Lady and ready to fight as she gets up looking mad.

Wicked Scary Lady: I got you now.

Lady throws fire blasts at Terra, only this time Becky was shielding her well. And again without being burned alive many times.

Terra: You done?

Wicked Scary Lady: Why won't you die!?

Terra: Only the two of us together can we beat you.

Wicked Scary Lady: Well, we'll just see about that. (started flying around a little) Show me what you got!

Terra: Right…

Becky: Go get her, Terri! Leave the others to me when you win!

Wicked Scary Lady tries stomping Terra flat again, only she was punched really hard from her to the face and then shocked badly.

Wicked Scary Lady: What!?

Terra: My turn!

The two go all out with every fire blast attacks, tails, and claws, whirlwind blows from her wings, to dark magic, and fighting style with magic, an electric weapon, and kicking hard. As Lady and Terra fight off while the battle music was playing of 'Carol of the Bells – Trans Siberian Orchtra'. Lady goes for her tail for Terra to grab hold with her two hands and throws Lady to the ground but gets up with a fire mix with her wind while moving her wings around making Terra to lose balance to get hit, but lucky to dodges it from the two and punches and kicks her from the face to the chest; about to be cut into ribbons Terra lands a punch on her foot causes Lady's claws to break badly. Making her in pain she was in soon Terra runs up on top of her head and jabbing her eyes out at a time until she saw nothing but blood with Becky to create a shield around Lady to be trapped allowing Terra to use her taster gun powered up with Brightly's lights and tons of electric coursing through she charges directly to Lady's chest to launches the thing inside her heart with a powerful kick to set the children and Snow Princess free.

Terra: Merry Christmas to all to all go to hell!

Terra stabs Lady with the gun deep inside and fires. Causing her entire body to be electrocuted all over setting the kids free out of her body and the power of the Snow Princess to return to her too and breaking the tank saving her. Lady screams in pain she was in and a huge explosion goes off sending Terra flying and out cold and badly hurt; only for Becky to heal all the children now awake and better with her powers with the portal open from Snow Princess now awake allowing Christmas Town to go back to normal and all the destruction and darkness to go away for good.

Becky: Now quickly, go back to your homes in there! Santa Claus will be coming to you real soon for presents and be good!

Once all the kids heard the word Santa and presents they all were so excited and rush into the portal to go back home to their families, for every chase they ran all over the out cold Kathleen Diane now back to normal leaving the remains of the Wicked Scary Lady's body to blown up all over the room like she was made of rubber of her skin now lying around. Once all the children left Becky and Snow Princess see Kathleen in pain and sad since she'll never have the power or children to love her ever again.

Snow Princess: She's done. Once the beast was dead, this is her now as a human with nothing left.

Becky: Wait, you're the Snow Princess? Santa's wife?

Snow Princess: Yes, thanks to the two of you I'm free, you saved all the missing children, Christmas is one, and our home is back the way it was since I awaken from my slumber. Thank you so much.

Becky: (smiles) You're welcome.

Kathleen: No! I thought I won and had everything I needed, but in the end I lost!? After all that Satan did for me this is the thanks I get!? Now I'll never have any children to love and I would have too if it wasn't for you medaling brat and your protector too!

Becky goes up to Kathleen to punch her in the face hard.

Becky: Only because your other half was evil! It serves you right and you need help!

Snow Princess walks up to Kathleen and grabs her by the shirt dragging her to the portal.

Snow Princess: Off with your head!

Becky and Kathleen: What!?

Snow Princess: Just kidding. (laughs) She'll go back with enough charges for the police to arrest her with evidences and will go somewhere to get better to a metal hospital you go.

Snow Princess throws Kathleen in to go back home as her screams of defeat was the last for Becky to hear. With the good things to happen now only to see Terra down and out to Becky rushes to her side hoping she is dead with Snow Princess too.

Becky: Terri! Terri, say something please! We won, we save the world and Wicked Scary Lady is dead thanks to you and Brightly last breath. Look, Snow Princess is alright too and all the children went home safely… (shakes her body a bit) Terri, wake up! Wake up!

Becky started crying for Snow Princess feels her pain.

Snow Princess: I don't think she's dead but hurt to wake up from.

Becky: You mean we're stuck here forever without Terri?

Snow Princess: Unless we have another miracle about now.

Nut Cracker Prince: Leave that part to me, ladies.

The Nut cracker Princes finally appears in the flesh to save Terra as he walks up to her lying body, holding her, and aiding her in any way.

Becky: Wait, Nut Cracker?

Snow Princess: Oh, yes. Before I was captured by Wicked Scary Lady I order him to protect my husband and the others only to guide the two of you here in any way. Also to aid you two time to time. Looks like it all worked out well.

Becky: But Terri was trying to find you all day long.

Nut Cracker Prince: Is that so? So cute when she's worried.

Becky: Will she be okay?

Nut Cracker Prince: She'll live with just a little magic left to give to her from me.

Becky: Huh?

Snow Princess: Just watch.

Nut Cracker Prince leans in closer to Terra while holding her body and her hand in his hand.

Nut Cracker Prince: Sweet, Terra, it's time to wake up now. You and Becky have won and save our home and Christmas to have every year. I just knew you two can do it at the end, I love you.

The Nut Cracker Prince kisses Terra on the lips while uses his powers to give her energy to recover to her normal self again, she wakes seeing him holding her along with the Snow Princess and Becky standing next to him.

Terra: Huh…? (felt a kiss from him) Wow, dude!

Nut Cracker Prince: I knew you care for me back.

Terra: No way…

Snow Princess: Welcome back, my friend.

Terra: That means we did it, we won?

Becky runs up to Terra hugging her while the Nut Cracker Prince was holding her.

Becky: Terri!

Terra: Becky! 

Becky: Yes, we did it, Terri, we did it together!

Terra: Wow! Stopping a demon controlling freak show, saving the world, the town, Christmas, the kids, and the Snow Princess herself! Talk about a rush.

They soon hear Santa, Guardian Angel, and all the Bird Elves coming in the building cheering, for Snow Princess to go up to her husband and they hugged each other for love.

Santa: Sweet heart, you're alright.

Snow Princess: I am, my dear husband, I am.

Angel: Yes! Those two are alive!

Both Terra and Becky couldn't help themselves but to smile for they did a very big thing in saving the holidays that was almost destroyed, soon after Snow Princess, Nut Cracker Prince, Santa, Angel, and Bird Elves help them out get clean up and all. With the town all colorful, snowing, a happy place to have, and everyone back to their homes for another wonderful year to celebrate once again this year of 2006 and the children's blessing of Christmas too now that they're all safe and sound to their homes. For their parents to be so happy seeing their kids alright and well back in the real world also with Kathleen confessing to her crimes in anger and showing proof the cops take her away to get help too and the reward was given to Demon-Eye once more. Everything was back to normal with one more thing to take care of.

"Wow! I can't believe Becky and I just saved Christmas! I just hope we're not too late getting home for it after we finish one more thing in Christmas Town here, I did make a promise to Becky after all to have a best one yet this year."


	12. Stage Ten

Chapter 10 – Happily Ever After

Everything look, felt, and seem peaceful like it was before Wicked Scary Lady came along and almost ruined it but now it was Christmas everyday and back to normal with lights, music, everyone having fun, designs everywhere, food and drinks out, ice skating, hockey, and the Bird Elves working hard for Santa Claus to make his delivery soon to get the toys to the children all over the world later on to his slay and all eight reindeer ready to go, same with Rudolph to see all is good again. Outside the main city hall of Christmas Town stands the Snow Princess herself for the people to know she's in charge and to be loved by all to make her speech with Santa, Guardian Angel, Nut Cracker Prince, and the Bird Elves by her side to give up two rewards to two people.

Snow Princess: Ladies, gentlemen, and all the creatures out there! Please congratulate two humans who save us all and Christmas from almost dying, Terra Ivy of the Demon-Eye Bounty Hunters and Becky Gold the child of dreams!

Everyone cheered as both Terra and Becky walked up the stage together – with Terra in her long white dress, sparkling crown, long white gloves, and shoes and Becky in a fairy princess costume were happy that they did what they could do for them. With Horse, Wolf, Cowboy, Bear, Gingerbread Girl, Toy Soldier, Toy Train, Two Sister Seals, Polar Bear, Red Rose, Christmas Tree (all dress up and light up), Woodpecker, Angel Cake, Baker, Jack, Doll, Chipmunk, Ice Pixie, Ballerina, Judderman, Rudolph, the Reindeer gang, Four Penguins, Barbie, friendly rats now, animals, toys, and all the other things of Christmas people were very happy to see this happening for their new heroes.

Snow Princess: Thanks to you two: our land is back the way it was, all the children are saved, Wicked Scary Lady is no more leaving the other human finished, you saved my life, this wonderful holiday will live on forever, and Santa will continue his job once a year from your prays. (walks up to Terra) For you, Terra, for showing your true feelings about yourself and giving Christmas another chance to have it better than ever before. (gives her the reward around her neck and walks up to Becky) And for you too, Becky, for showing bravery in not giving up on anything until you have completed it for a young child like you to pull it all off at the end. (and the same for Becky)

Everyone cheered louder after that for both Terra and Becky bowed to them at a time with two reward metals around their necks.

Becky: This is amazing, Terri, isn't it?

Terra: I know. I feel like a kid again and I don't care for once.

Snow Princess: Let us rejoice them all. Rejoice.

They all cheered for them.

Snow Princess: Rejoice!

And again.

Snow Princess: Rejoice!

And once more only louder this time.

Angel: Way ago, girls.

Rudolph: I knew my friends would win!

Santa: And for that is time for you two to go back home, don't want to miss Christmas, right?

Terra: You're right about that. Thank you, everyone! Although it's still a weird world to me but from all the craziness I been through, it was fun too! Also I'll have a good Christmas the best that I can, you'll see.

Becky: It was really fun like being in a story book in real life; you'll all be in both our hearts always! Merry Christmas to you all!

They all cheered once again and waved good-bye to them one last time. Soon Snow Princess opens the portal to send the girls home and separated back to where they belong to. Knowing that both Terra and Becky will miss each other so much after what they been through to save the world.

"This wasn't going to be an easy good-bye as I thought it would be here. Crap!"

Becky: So, Terri, I guess this is good bye for us?

Terra: I guess so.

Santa: Sorry you two, but it must be done. That doesn't mean you'll see each other again someday.

Terra: He's right you know.

Becky: Yeah, but…

Becky started to cry for Terra try hugging her to make her feel a bit better.

Terra: Becky…

Becky: I'll miss you so much though.

Terra: Me too, you need your family more than me. I got to go back with my teammates.

Becky: But you'll be lonely on Christmas, we'll have it together, remember?

Terra: I did. And I will too tomorrow, okay? I'll come for you no matter where you're living at with your other relatives. Me and the others will come for you, I never go back down on my word.

Becky: (stopped a little) You mean it?

Terra: Yes, now promise me that you'll go home and rest with them to be alright for tomorrow. Deal?

Becky: Okay, I'll try to. (wipes her face with her hands)

Terra: At a girl. (kisses her on the forehead) Out of all the brats out there, you are my favorite one yet and thank you so much for saving me for everything that happened in my life and this world.

Becky: No, I should be thanking you. You did all the work, I just lending you a hand.

Terra: It did without going Harpy, I kind of liked it.

Becky: Me too.

Santa: It's time.

Becky: Before I go, will you sing to me a song as I return to my family? Please?

Terra: I guess so, but one. Nothing else.

Nut Cracker Prince: (wraps his arms around Terra) We love to.

Becky: Deal.

Becky goes with Santa to go into the portal first and back to her family for she and Terra wave good-bye to each other and she jumps in to get back to her normal life and will be waiting for her new friend.

Becky: Bye, Terri, I love you! 

Terra: I love you too but as a friend!

After that Becky was back to her world although it made Terra cry that she'll miss her too, she will find her later on to have a good Christmas together. Nut Cracker Princess soon grabs Terra's hand to dance with her while she sings with the lights, music, and ice skates ready to skate away on the frozen waters.

Nut Cracker Prince: Shall we dance, my lady, before you return home?

Terra: I do owe Becky a song and some fun so… Let's do this.

Terra and Nut Cracker Prince got their ice skates on and walked to the frozen lakes and started dancing together while holding each other with the lights following them in different colors and music soon began to play, Toni Braxton – Snow Flakes of Love.

Angel (to Santa): For a tough girl, she sure has a good heart, doesn't she, sir?

Santa: Well, of course she does. Terra was always a good person for me to give gifts to and so open minded to have a Merry Christmas for she isn't alone anymore.

Terra: For you, kid. (singing while ice skating dancing) On this day, snowy day

Let me thank you for the joy you're giving me

I'm so happy I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me  
Winter bliss when we kiss

Every wish my lips could see

I'm so happy

I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me  
Snowy day

Would you please take me away

Away with you, hold me so closely

Like the moonlight lights the sky  
In my dreams of soft winter breeze

Eases my mind, but when I wake

There's nothing but leaves

Still, I'm happy

I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me  
Oh, how I imagine the day we met

And those tingles from those little butterflies

Reminiscing, I get so happy

I just break down and cry  
Candlelight burning bright

Underneath a cool, starry night

You and me, endlessly, it's the greatest gift

That love could give to me  
On this day, snowy day

Let me thank you for the joy you've given to me

I'm so happy

To have snowflakes of love smiling down on me

Nut Cracker Prince: Such a lovely singing voice you have.

Terra: (blushes) Its nothing.

Nut Cracker Prince: But I am right, aren't I? He would have said that to you too Mr. Brown for you does love him like I do for you.

Terra: You mean Jason? Well, between him and Ray is hard to choose.

Nut Cracker Prince: Which where you must choose soon, so be happy for them to care for you until then. You know I'm right about that.

Terra: Sort of…

Nut Cracker Prince: Then you know what must be done when you get back.

Terra: Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it.

Soon Terra started seeing the bright lights in her eyes feeling like sleeping and soon she sees the Nut Cracker Prince kissing her once more where everything turns white and soon a vision comes to her clearly. For Terra tries opening her eyes in a different room while hearing Richie and X-Vena's voice around her for the two try getting her up from a long dream she had meaning she was back to her world too like Becky but in a hospital and in bed.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue – A Christmas Miracle

X-Vena started shaking Terra's bed while she was still asleep and Richie was poking her head to get her up but nothing yet.

X-Vena: (while shaking the bed) Terra? Terra? Can you read me? Are you okay? Terra?

Richie: I think she's dead or a zombie.

X-Vena: No. Her heart rates beating normally as it should, the fight she took yesterday must have been rough to capture the bounty fast and saving many kids.

Richie: Oh… My turn!

Richie takes off one his shoes and socks and started moving his sock at Terra's nose which really stink bad for her to finally open her eyes and see. That made Terra is gross out just by smelling it and looking at it near her face.

Terra: Ah! Sick, Richie! Get that thing away from me!

Terra leans on the bed too much for her to fall on Richie and X-Vena to slip from the bed.

Richie: Yeah! My plan worked!

Terra puts the sock all the way down of Richie throat but he liked it. Terra looked around seeing herself back home at the hospital with the people she knew only to know that she and Becky made it back in time.

Terra Wait, what's going on here?

Richie: You been out since yesterday after the bounty we couldn't find was finally found.

Terra: Wait, what day is today?

Richie: Christmas of course!

Terra: Then we haven't missed it. We save Christmas and all the people are here and well, alright!

Terra got excited and started cheering over joy along with Richie 'although he doesn't know what's going on'. She hugs Richie and X-Vena together.

Terra: Glad to see you two, all of you fine! (pats X-Vena on the metal back too hard) Ouch!

X-Vena: You okay, Terra?

Terra: Okay!? I never felt better! After I thought something happen to Becky and I fought with Fox, soon Becky was alright and we both entered in a weird Christmas Town world with the bounty as a monster mutation powers but we stopped her; saving Christmas itself, the missing kids we be looking for, met many people, and strange things, saw Santa, saved his wife, saw a cute prince dude, and I can try to have a good Christmas this time! I'm not afraid, sad, or upset anymore!

X-Vena: Oh, really? You had a dream about it after getting knock out from Kathleen Diane last night and lucky to stop her before she could hurt Becky Gold?

Terra: That's what I mean… (gets serious) Wait, what really happen? If I was out cold the entire time by trying to save Becky from Kathleen, then how was she stopped? I thought she got away with Becky after hurting her mother and father.

X-Vena: Not really but we saw everything after Fox told us to go check it out if you needed any help.

Terra: So what really happen?

Richie: I want to tell, I want to tell!

Richie explains what really happen to Terra, Becky, her family, and Kathleen in a flash back. For what Richie told to her showed what happen in his own words.

Richie: So it was like this… All of us back home were setting everything up for Christmas until X-Vena and I get a call from Foxy saying to check out on Terra just in case know how sad you were so we did. When we got there… That crazy woman behind the kidnapping thanks to X-Vena's work shows her capturing that girl after hurting her family until you came and her hurt back; but then she zap you go and send you flying into a world of hurt and the girl out cold too and just as we were about to come to save the day the three of you guys vanished. In seconds too, boom! Only for a split second and then the next you came back all three of you! I mean you alright again just tired out like the girl was leaving the crazy bounty to admit her crimes and proof that she was behind the kidnapping to the kids. Police get tons of calls saying they just showed up to their homes in seconds after almost a month they went missing, once Foxy heard she help us to take you and the family to the hospital here to rest and the bounty money ours and her being sick to the brain.

End of flashback after that.

X-Vena: Still don't get why, how, or what happen that part… Just glad to see you alright. We got tons of money and gave having to the poor.

Richie: After all, it is Christmas.

Terra: Oh, okay. So it was that Becky and I fixed the past in time to fix it once we were in Christmas Town and the whole mess after I killed Wicked Scary Lady must of mess up her brain perennially. Oh, well screw her. (just hit her about something else) But wait what about Becky and her parents? Are they alright? Where are they now?

X-Vena: No need to worry about them. Becky looked tired and had to rest for her grandmother called the hospital for you guys, also her human mother and father made a quick recovery and taking their daughter home to rest. She only had a bruise on her head but nothing too serious so Becky's alright.

Terra: Thank God, alright! We did save the world and Christmas after all, Merry Christmas! And the others?

Richie: Well, it's close to morning so everyone should be up after last night so they're probably up now. Let's go and open presents!

Terra: But wait, I buy you guys' gifts and didn't wrap them up yet.

X-Vena: Becky's parents did that too before they left this morning.

Terra: Oh, wow. Okay then let's go. (to X-Vena) Hey, robot, care in helping me?

X-Vena: Sure.

Both Terra and X-Vena carried a bag full of gifts to bring home with them and with Richie riding on X-Vena's back they make their way home by walking as the sun rises on Christmas Day. For everyone to be opening gifts, having fun with their families, watching Christmas specials, listening to music, and stores being closed now on a holiday it was a good sign for Terra. For after she gets back, she and the others are going to have Christmas with Becky and her family later on.

"Everything's all good and back to normal. Talk about a hell of an adventure there, then again without that I would never have met Becky Gold or try to have a better Christmas this time this year and lots more after that next year. For now let's try to get everything settle back where I belong."

Terra, X-Vena, and Richie arrive back to their home/hideout in the neighbor hood. For Richie had trouble opening the door or it was more than just that going on he turns the knob million times in many ways while moving funny. During that Terra was done telling Richie and X-Vena on what happen in her dream and Becky's too.

X-Vena: A dream of a dream to save us all of a Christmas Town like Alice in Wonderland, is that what it was for you?

Terra: You better believe it.

X-Vena: Were you okay there?

Terra: At first I hated it and all, but after getting to know Becky it wasn't half as bad as we thought. All in all, it was cool afterwards. I like to give Christmas another shot for me this year.

X-Vena: That's good. Do we have a surprise for you because of that.

Terra: Really? How so…?

Richie finally got the door open right and slowing openings the door to make an odd entrance.

Richie: Oh, you'll see.

Once Richie open the door all the way, inside the house was amazing seen and a surprise for Terra for Richie and X-Vena to give and show to her.

Everyone and Becky with her Family: Merry Christmas, Terra Ivy!

Terra couldn't believe her eyes for inside she sees everyone that she knows all gather together for a Christmas party they all made for her along with Becky, her mother, and her father there and feeling better for Terra to be happy to see her again and so was she. Along with Jason, Ray, Fox, Sinba, Mikki, Mayor Mojoku, Hawk Eye, Guzzle Bella, Dr. Hicks, Alice, Derek, Dex, Luke, Launch, Lou, Jerry, Unit, Rat, Raven, Polly, Jennie, Mariah, July, Jackie X., Johnny, Jessie, and Rosa were all here for her. Also surprising was Kimberly, Rex, Stacie, and Jab Jab were there too like they had any choice be to come, but to Kimberly she did care for Terra deep down; with Richie and X-Vena bringing in the bags, Terra was not only amazed and happy to see what was going on, but also very confused right now.

Terra: Oh, my God. You guys this is amazing here! I don't know what to say here, seriously I don't.

Becky: I did it all for you and they help.

Terra: Becky!

The two girls hugged each other for they were both very happy to be together again and Becky remembers everything like Terra does earlier in her dreams too.

Becky: Look like you made your promise.

Terra: I guess I did. So tell me what's going on here?

Becky's Mom: She planned for all of this. After you said us from that ruthless woman trying to harm our daughter, she told us at the hospital while resting to throw you a party with a new friend and that was you. To have a best Christmas for those you know and love so we all did as a family and friends with you, Terra. And thank you so much.

Terra: Oh, please it was nothing.

Becky's Dad: But it was and saving the other children in time for Christmas too. We just had to do this and thanks to Fox here getting everyone you guys new, we couldn't make it better or the nice book of Alice in Wonderland gift from Becky to us.

Becky's Mom: It was so sweet of her to do that, my favorite stories too.

Becky: So you like it?

Terra: Like it I love it! (to Kimberly) But, Kimberly, I mean… You and the others… Wow!

Kimberly: I'm only doing this because they made me so we're staying for a while and then leaving. Nothing more, Terra, plus is what they would wanted for you to have.

Terra: They? Wait, you mean…?

Terra soon figures it out that Kimberly met that her Mother, Father, and Melissa Star would of wanted her to have a good Christmas within spirit always watching her and Nicolas Ivy her old brother, wherever he is today to have a good Christmas himself. Just thinking about it made her cry.

Terra: (to herself seeing the spirits and thinking of someone) Mom, Dad, and Melissa… You wanted me to have a good time, didn't you? I wish you all a Merry Christmas then. And, Big Brother, I hope to see you again someday to have it together again or at least see you some day. But for now thank you, thank you all. (back to Kimberly) Thank you, Kimberly.

Kimberly: Just enjoy yourself now while you can.

Kimberly, Stacie, Rex, and Jab Jab went to go eat and drink somewhere else in the house. To Terra's point of view from Kimberly caring still at times she was happy to see her at the party.

Terra: Merry Christmas to you too. (grabs a bag of the gifts) Anyways, I got you guys something you too, Becky.

Becky, Sinba, X-Vena, Richie, Jason, Ray, Mikki, and Fox came up to get their gifts from Terra who went shopping for them yesterday before the madness happened. Sinba was first to get one.

Terra: (hands Sinba his gift to his mouth) Here, you're lucky I can be kind to you at times when I feel like it.

Sinba tares it open with his teeth for it was a raw meat bone for him to chew for his teeth that's good for him and healthy too. He makes a little noise to Terra to thank her and sits down somewhere to chew away for he loves it. Next it was Fox.

Fox: What did you get for me, sugar?

Terra: First off, Fox, let me say that I'm sorry.

Fox: For what?

Terra: For being… (remembers that time was fix for saving Christmas) For being upset on the holidays and trying to enjoy it again.

Hands Fox her gist.

Fox: Ah, don't worry yourself. The second chance is better to try out than before and I know you can do it, by the way good job getting Kathleen Diane. She was worth it and saving the kids from funky capturing convention.

Terra: Don't mention it really.

Fox opens her gift revealing a big head phone radio for her to listen to music, she hugs Terra because she loves them.

Fox: You shouldn't have, Terra! Thank you, I love them! (puts it on her head)

Terra: Glad you like them. Next!

Mikki was up to get her as Terra hands it over.

Mikki: Cookie?

Terra: (laughs) Why not. (eats it) Good this time.

Mikki open hers getting pom-poms cheerleading things.

Mikki: Yes! I always wanted this! Thanks, Ms. Ivy, Merry Christmas.

Terra: You too, Mikki, you too.

Then it was Richie's turn.

Richie: Oh, give me, give me, give me! (says that while jumping around crazy)

Terra: Alright, alright. Here.

Terra gives him an old Nintendo Glove back in the late '80's and he loves it.

Richie: Alright! I can go hacking with this thing! It'll work twice as better on computer and not on the system. (goes to set it up on his computer right away)

Terra: (smiles) You're welcome!

X-Vena was next to go.

X-Vena: Look, Terra. First Christmas here and all… I don't know what to have from you.

Terra: That's okay, I did it anyways.

Terra gives X-Vena a special computer light that allows her to glow in the dark all bright green at night time.

Terra: Thought it might come in handy one day for you or so I know it's a computer thing.

X-Vena: Thanks, it'll do perfect. Best Christmas ever.

They shake hands once X-Vena got her gift to thank Terra 'or more like Terra's hands shaking with X-Vena metal hands' and updates the new item with herself after that. Next was both Ray and Jason for the two boys had red all over their faces for they love Terra very much and surprise that she got them a gift; for she'll take the Nut Cracker Prince's advice for one day she'll choose one of them to fall for but for right now she cares for the two even though the prince looked a lot like Jason and was sweet on her.

Ray: Terra, we… Well… We're glad to see you happy to have a good Christmas with us. It'll mean the whole world to me and to all of us.

Jason: You didn't have to get all of this just to make us happy; we did this all for you. I hate to see you sad for the past three years and-

Terra: I know, trying to make things better and for me to be myself for my family's sake today? Yeah, I can deal with that.

Jason: Really?

Terra: Long story short, Jason, but I couldn't change my mind without your help or Ray's kindness. So come on, take your gifts already and open them.

Ray: We mind as well.

Both Jason and Ray open their gifts together, for Ray got himself some weight to lift while working out.

Ray: Oh, wow. A perfect work out for me to use and build more muscles. Love them, Terra, I really do.

Terra goes up to Ray hugging and kissing him a bit on the lips and hugging him so more one more time.

Terra: Glad you do. Merry Christmas and the food and drinks here never looked better.

Ray's heart was racing and his whole body was sweating for he was waiting for that to happen to him and it finally did for Christmas to make him happy to be with the woman of his dreams.

Ray: Oh, wow… (blushes a lot) Merry Christmas to you too, Terra… I love you! (covers his mouth quickly and goes to the kitchen to get other things)

Jason opens his gift and gets a long head band to wear when fighting or training that was bright red.

Jason: Thank you, Terra; you know what I like to wear. Love it. (puts it on his head) How do I look?

Terra: You look great. Jason, come with me real quick.

Terra pulls Jason to another room in the closet for Terra to give him another thing too without anyone looking.

Terra: So…

Jason: So…?

Terra: (hugs Jason) Jason, I just want to thank you for always being there for me even after my family died and Big Brother leaving me to have a good Christmas. So for that here's my gift to you like Ray got, glad you like the present, I love you both until then but always will either way, and Merry Christmas.

Terra kisses Jason only compare to what happen in Christmas Town it was sort of worth it for her to have from Jason and a bit from Ray for a wonderful gift.

Terra: Now let's go back; I got one more gift to give out to certain someone I know.

Jason: (speechless) Be right with you, Terra.

Terra: Okay.

Jason couldn't help but to get excited after that kiss from his true love.

Jason: Best gift ever! I love that girl with all of my heart!

Jason comes out for he and Ray to high five each other for they were both happy.

Jason: One day?

Ray: One day.

Terra returns the room with one more gift to give to Becky as she does for Terra too.

Terra: Here, Becky.

Becky: Here, Terra.

They both traded gifts off to one another, where Terra just heard Becky call her by her real name right.

Terra: Alright, Becky! You finally said my name right!

Becky: It didn't bother you before; I just got shy so now… You know.

Terra: No, I liked it really. Thanks.

They both open the gift together. For Becky's gift was a necklace locket to put pictures in.

Terra: It's something to wear to always think about me whether I'm busy or we're hanging out. We'll take a picture together later on.

Becky: And see each other more besides Christmas?

Terra: Yes.

Becky: I love to! (puts it on) I'll never take this off.

Then Terra opens hers that's a classic Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer doll with the nose to really glow bright red. Almost reminded Terra of Brightly doll.

Terra: Brightly…

Becky: I figure yo liked Rudolph so I got you that thanks to my Mommy and Daddy helping me out and this party too.

Terra: (hugs Becky) No, Becky, I love it. For Brightly and everyone else back in Christmas Town I'll always treasure this and our friendship too.

Becky: (hugs back) Me too. Oh, there's one more here too.

Becky shows a letter to Terra and herself in her hands.

Terra: Who's it from?

Becky: Looks like from Santa. I guess we should pen it and see.

Terra: Guess so, open away then.

Becky opens the letter with the paper that was written from Santa to the two girls as they read what it says on there.

Santa: (letter written from him) Dear Terra and Becky, if you two are reading this write now again I wish to thank the both of you for saving my home and Christmas will be the holiday forever thanks to your hard work. My shop is running well, my Bird Elves are working harder to make more toys for next year, my wife is well, Rudolph and the others misses you so that you met on your way, all is good and brighter in our home and forever will be. My gift to you is to be yourself for a wonderful Christmas to have now and lots more once a year with many people who care and love you forever; friends, family, and even in spirit passed away they'll always love you and always be good of course or lump of cold. (laughs) But I know you two won't. Dream well, Becky. And to you, Terra, keep on believing and smiling. Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas to you both. Love, Santa.

Terra and Becky smile and laugh together.

Becky: Oh, that's Santa alright.

Terra: Christmas and so on, we'll always be friend with each other while I save the world from bad guys, right?

Becky: Yes, forever we will as best friends.

Terra: Thanks again, Becky, I couldn't be happier in my life. Merry Christmas.

Becky: Merry Christmas to you too, Terra Ivy.

As the two girls hugged each other and go join the rest of the group for a wonderful party still happening, in the background Richie walks around the room with two candy canes up his nose and being silly.

Richie: Hey, everyone! Look at me, I'm a Christmas Elephant! 

Fox chases after him to take them out quickly along with X-Vena and Mikki behind her chasing Richie too.

Fox: Richie, get those things out of your nose this intense, young man! You're going to lose some air!

The scene goes to outside of the home with lots of lights and things out but no snow on a hot holiday to the best Christmas of 2006 ever and magical one too. Only to hear the thumb for Richie falls on the ground.

Fox: I warn him, didn't I!?

"For one time I hated Christmas in my life, but no more. Once again, the holidays were saved thanks to Becky and me saving it within a dream we'll always believe in that seem real to us. Talk about a wonderful time that was… Yep, and I'm damn happy about it! Well, that's it and it was fun to do and talk about. Good night, people, and make the best Christmas count in your life time. I told it pretty well there, huh? It was worth it to me."


	14. Message

Merry Christmas, from Code Name Demon-Eye…

Before anything could end… Everyone gather around as a group to tell a special message to the people of Christmas celebrating.

X-Vena: A Christmas message from the Demon-Eye to all of you, by us of course.

Sinba roars over joy he was in.

Mikki: From all of us at Demon-Eye…

Ray:… we wish you Christmas joy.

Fox: May all your wishes now come true…

Richie:… for every girl and boy.

Terra: We hope your wonderful holidays…

Jason… are filled with fun and cheer.

Becky: So have a Merry Christmas…

Everyone together in one as a group:… And a Happy New Year!

They all waved to the camera as it slowly fades away to black screen and ending it.


End file.
